Konsequenzen
by Sevie
Summary: Das Ende... und die Auflösung
1. Der Aufbruch

Konsequenzen  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien.  
  
Für Dirk  
  
Kapitel 1: der Aufbruch  
  
Irgendwann, so dachte er sich, war es Zeit, Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Er hatte genug. Nicht, dass er einen konkreten Anlass gehabt hätte, alles war wie immer. Und eben das machte es so schlimm. Immer war es das selbe, seit Tausenden von Jahren. Er war immer da, still, freundlich, hilfsbereit. Der Lehrer der Kinder. Der Freund des Hausherrn. Stets war er verlässlich, pünktlich und treu. Konnte man sich einen besseren Freund und Berater wünschen? Sicher nicht! Glorfindel wusste, dass niemand verstehen würde, wie er sich fühlte. Niemand? Nun ja, korrigierte er sich, insbesondere Elrond würde es nicht wissen. Und genau um ihn ging es, wie er, wenn er ehrlich war, zugeben musste.  
  
Glorfindel hatte genug. Er hatte genug davon, wie ein besserer Buchhalter behandelt zu werden. Wie ein Buchhalter, der auch noch Kindermädchen und Lehrer und Kampfausbilder war. Und für welchen Lohn? Kost, Logis und ein paar freundliche Worte. Aber das bekam ein guter Wachhund auch. Er spürte, wie sich die Bitterkeit immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete. Wie ein Hund! Ein possierliches Haustier, aber mit Sicherheit kein Mitglied der Familie! Und damit hatte er eigentlich genau den Punkt seiner Enttäuschung getroffen. Kein Mitglied der Familie. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Elrond, die Kinder: Sie gehörten zusammen. Sogar Celebrian war immer noch ein Teil der Gemeinschaft, obgleich sie doch schon vor so langer Zeit in den Westen gegangen war. Glorfindel aber war alleine. Ein geduldeter Gast. Ein nützlicher zwar, aber nur ein Gast.  
  
Irgendwann, so dachte er sich, war es Zeit zu gehen. War nicht jede Familie froh, wenn der Besuch endlich ging? Und selbst, wenn es noch der freundlichste und bescheidenste Gast war: Eine Familie war eine geschlossene Einheit und musste auch wieder geschlossen werden. Elrond hatte genug andere fähige Elben um sich. Erestor würde ihn hervorragend als Verwalter ersetzen können. Und im Singen und Tanzen war er ohnehin nie herausragend gewesen. Und überhaupt: musste man denn für Freundschaft etwas leisten? Sie erarbeiten? Waren diese ganzen Umstände nicht viel eher ein Beweis dafür, dass Elrond nicht wirklich freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand?  
  
Wann würden sie sein Fehlen bemerken? Wem würde es zuerst auffallen? Und wie würden sie reagieren? Vielleicht wäre Elrond zuerst etwas traurig, dann aber würde die Enttäuschung die Oberhand gewinnen: Enttäuschung darüber, dass er einfach gegangen war, so ganz ohne Lebewohl und ein Wort des Dankes für all die Jahre.  
  
Glorfindel biss, ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen, die Zähne aufeinander: Enttäuschung? Stand die ihm nicht besser zu? War er denn als Bediensteter eingestellt worden? Oder war er nicht Elronds Freund gewesen? Freund? Behandelte man einen Freund nicht anders? Er wollte nicht daran denken, er wollte nicht ergründen, was ihn wirklich an dieser ganzen Sache so sehr verletzte. Es tat zu sehr weh.  
  
Er nahm kein Gepäck mit. Er würde es nicht brauchen, da, wo er hinging. Er löste die silbernen Spangen aus seinem taillenlangem lockigem Haar und legte sie auf seine Kommode. Seine Kommode, die ihm nie gehört hatte, die er nur benutzen durfte. Er legte die Kette mit dem geschliffenen Aquamarin ab und hängte die Robe an einen Haken. Er wollte nichts mitnehmen, was ihm nicht gehörte. Bei den Kleidern ließ es sich leider nicht vermeiden, doch wählte er mit Bedacht das Einfachste, was er in seinem Schrank, der doch eigentlich Elronds Schrank war, finden konnte.  
  
An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal herum und blickte auf das Zimmer. Der frühe Abend war hereingebrochen und die Sonne schickte sich an, unter zu gehen. Alles wurde in gleißendes, warmes Licht getaucht und die Bodenfliesen sahen aus, wie flüssiges Kupfer. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Er wusste, er musste gehen, es hinter sich bringen.  
  
Leise schloss er die Tür, um nie wieder zu kommen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, dass war das erste Kapitel.  
Falls und wenn jemand Interesse an einer Fortsetzung hat und dies mit  
einer Review bekundet, dann setzt ich mich dran! 


	2. Der Weg

Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir, alles Herrn Tolkien. Bis auf die Idee.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews!!! Das freut mich aber, dass ich euch ein wenig für meine Idee begeistern konnte! Klar schreibe ich weiter!!  
  
@Andrea1984: Ui, das freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, obgleich du eigentlich kein großer LOTR Fan bist!  
  
@Arsinoe4: Oooh, hallo Ari *wink und knuddel *!!! Also, ohne deine Ermutigung wäre ich jetzt gar nicht hier zu lesen! Vielversprechend? Nun, ich habe den Plot schon so halbwegs fertig und ich finde die Geschichte ganz nett. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir auch weiterhin gefallen wird! Ach ja... was das mit dem "Vermissen beim Abendessen" betrifft: da hab ich mich ein bisschen von dir inspirieren lassen... das hast du aber auch zu schön ausgearbeitet!  
  
@Dabu: Du findest meinen Stil cool? Na, das freut mich aber sehr! Ich weiß, das meine Art zu schreiben ziemlich eigenwillig ist... damit mussten sich meine Profs auch schon abfinden. Um so mehr freut es mich, dass es dich anspricht. Elrond schlecht gemacht? Hm...... Auf jeden Fall kommt er auch noch zu seinem Recht, so oder so ;-) Lieb finde ich ihn nämlich auch!  
  
@Laureliel: Ich liebe Glorfindel auch sehr! Und wer so lieb hüpft und winkt, wird natürlich auch erhört!!!  
  
@Bernadette: Es wird noch so einiges passieren, auf das du noch sehr gespannt sein kannst! Versprochen. Und die Zwillis? Ja, warum sollten die nicht auch ihre Meinung sagen?  
  
@Myrte: Vielen Dank für dein Lob!!!! Das ermutigt mich sehr!  
  
@Donnfindel: Sosos, du weißt also nicht, was du davon halten sollst?? ;-) Tja, das passiert vielen Leuten, die meine Sachen lesen. Ich gebe zu, dass in meinen Geschichten nicht so massiv viel passiert, und das ganze irgendwie "hinter den Kulissen" passiert. Ich lasse oft einiges offen, damit der Leser noch Raum für eigene Vorstellungen hat!  
  
@Mysic girl1: Ui, ein Lob von einem meiner Vorbilder * rotwerd* . Ja, knuddeln möchte ich Glorfindel auch... mal sehn, vielleicht knuddelt ihn ja noch wer? Vielleicht jemand, mit dem hier keiner rechnet??? Und Balrogschlächterdepression ist ein kuhles Wort... das merk ich mir fürs "Galgenmännchen-Spielen".  
  
@Ondin: Tja... wohin würdest du denn gehen, in so einer Situation?  
  
Kapitel 2: Der Weg  
  
Immer weiter senkte sich die Sonne dem Horizont entgegen. Noch einmal sangen die Vögel besonders laut im goldenen Schein, ein lauer Abendwind streichelte sanft über das friedliche Land und die Blumen wiegten sich in ihm. Noch hatte er die Grenzen von Imladris nicht passiert. Wohin er ging? Ins Irgendwo, mit Richtung Südwesten. Sein Schicksal sollte ihn führen und so befahl er sich seiner ungewissen Zukunft an.  
  
Dämmerung zog auf, aber nicht nur die vorangeschrittene Tageszeit trug Schuld an der Dunkelheit, Glorfindel hörte hinter sich ein dumpfes Grollen und drehte sich um. Tiefgraue, massige Wolken zogen von Nordosten heran und trieben schwüle Luft vor sich her. Glorfindel fühlte eine leichte Beunruhigung in sich. Nicht, dass er sich vor dem Donner oder dem Regen gefürchtet hätte, was aber, wenn ihn Ilúvatar für sein übereiltes Handeln strafen wollte? Hatte er denn das Recht gehabt, so einfach zu gehen? War er nicht undankbar gegenüber Elrond, der ihn immer Freund genannt hatte und ihn stets mit allem Notwendigen versorgt hatte?  
  
Nein, dachte er, und mit dem langsam auffrischenden und kühler werdenden Wind schöpfte er neuen Mut. Seine langen Locken wurde vom beginnenden Sturm aufgehoben und umwehten ihn leicht wie Seide. Der Wind kühlte seine heißen, roten Wangen und drang lindernd durch seine Kleider. Der Elb beschleunigte seinen Schritt, energisch wanderte er nun geradeaus, einem Ziel entgegen, einem unbekannten zwar, aber einem Ziel. Denn wo immer es ihn auch hintragen würde, er würde endlich frei sein, das wusste er.  
  
Erste dicke Tropfen fielen in den Staub und bildeten dort dunkle Flecken. Wann würde es nur erst richtig beginnen? Immer lauter wurde der Donner und immer stärker wurde das Wehen, von dem sich Glorfindel nun gleichsam treiben ließ.  
  
Immer näher kam das Gewitter, und je näher es drang, um so belebter fühlte sich der Elb. Donner und Blitz kamen nun fast gleichzeitig und der Regen prasselte mit Macht hernieder, schon bildeten sich kleine Rinnsale auf dem trockenen Boden, der die Wassermassen nicht halten konnte. Die Naturgewalten tobten und Glorfindel riss sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und er rannte und rannte, sog die kühlende Luft tief in sich ein, er genoss das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner samtigen Haut, spürte wie es durch seine Haare rann, den Rücken hinunter die Schenkel entlang. Bei jedem Schritt sprang es an seinen schlanken Fesseln hoch, schwemmte kleine Sandkörner zwischen seinen Zehen empor, die ihn sanft kitzelten. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so frei gefühlt, so jung und so kraftvoll.  
  
Sein rechter Platz war während des Essens leer geblieben. Zuerst war Elrond leicht verärgert gewesen, denn es erschien ihm sehr unhöflich, unentschuldigt von einer Mahlzeit fern zu bleiben. Wo mochte Glorfindel nur stecken? Elrond nahm sich vor, ihn nach dem Abendbrot zu suchen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür zu Glorfindels Arbeitszimmer. Sicher saß er hier und überarbeitete noch ein mal die Papiere, die über den Tag hinweg angefallen waren. Vielleicht korrigierte er auch die Aufgaben der Zwillinge. Der Platz an dem reich verzierten Schreibtisch aber war leer. Die Papiere lagen geordnet auf der einen Seite des Tisches, Tinte und Feder waren sauber auf der anderen Seite abgelegt. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches: Glorfindel war immer sehr ordentlich und gewissenhaft und sicher hätte es den Fürsten von Imladris mehr verwundert, wenn es anders ausgesehen hätte. Je nun, vielleicht hatte der Elb sich heute früher zu Ruhe begeben. Möglicherweise spazierte er auch noch ein wenig durch die Gärten. Elrond verließ das Zimmer, ohne weiter besorgt zu sein. Warum sollte er sich Gedanken machen? Morgen würde er den Freund wieder sehen. Sicher war das Fehlen beim Essen nur eine einmalige Entgleisung gewesen....  
  
Glorfindel spürte sein Herz kraftvoll in der Brust schlagen, seine Beine waren leicht und sein Atem tief. Glück schien anstatt des Blutes in seinen Adern zu rinnen. Plötzlich aber hörte er Hufgetrappel hinter sich. Schrecken fuhr durch seine Glieder. War es Elrond? Hatte er sein Fehlen bemerkt und war ihm nachgeritten? Was sollte er ihm denn nun sagen, wenn er zur Rede gestellt würde? Und was, wenn der Elbenlord ihn gar nicht zur Rede stellen würde? Was wenn er....?  
  
Inzwischen waren die Reiter näher gekommen, Menschen waren es, mit borstigen Haaren und rauen Bärten. Glorfindel blieb stehen. Er hatte sich dem Schicksal hingegeben. Was würde es bereit halten? Die Menschen ritten auf ihn zu, höhnend und lachend.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?" rief einer der Männer den anderen zu. Allgemeines Gelächter war die Antwort. Ein anderer Mensch ritt direkt an Glorfindel heran, beugte sich vom Pferd und riss ihm das Haar brutal nach hinten. "Sieh einer an, ein Spitzohr! He, Spitzohr, wo willst du hin?" wandte er sich an den Elben. Sollte er schweigen? Sollte er Antwort geben?  
  
"Fort von hier!" Sprach er zu dem Reiter. "Ich suche eine Arbeit und Unterkunft."  
  
"Oho! Eine Arbeit suchst du!" Abschätzig musterte der Mann Glorfindel. "Ein bisschen mickerig. Nicht viel dran. Aber man sagt auch, die Drahtigen hielten viel aus. Wie wäre es: willst du mit uns in die nächste Siedlung kommen?"  
  
Die Menschen grinsten einander zu. Würde dieser zarte Elb sich tatsächlich auf ihr Angebot einlassen? Er musste lebensmüde sein, wusste er doch nicht, was ihn erwartete. Die Männer jedoch wussten es nur zu genau.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, das war's für heute!! Ich bin ein paar Tage nicht da, den Cliffie müsst ihr jetzt halt mal aushalten *evil grin * Aber keine Sorge... es geht weiter.... und da mich Mystic mit ihrem Sadismus ein bisschen angesteckt hat, darf man durchaus noch mit einigem rechnen! Fühlt euch alle mal ganz lieb geknuddelt!!! 


	3. Ein neuer Anfang?

Konsequenzen Kapitel 3: Ein neuer Anfang?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört hier gar nichts, alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, bis auf meine Idee und die würde er wohl auch gar nicht haben wollen.  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, hier die Antworten:  
  
@Shelley: Vielen Dank für die ausführlichen Reviews. Hier die erhofften Antworten, so gut ich sie geben kann. 1) Inhaltliche Hinweise: Der einzige Hinweis ist, dass es keinen gibt. Oder anders gesagt, ich kann keine Emotionalitäten in der Beziehung zwischen Elrond und Glorfindel finden. Die gibt es zwar prinzipiell nicht zwischen Elrond und irgendwem, aber das ist jedenfalls mein literarischer Bezug (literarische Bezüge in Sachen Glorfindel sind eh schwer zu finden, er ist ja alles andere als ein tragender Charakter.) 2) Warum er so lange braucht, um so zu empfinden: Manche Dinge brauchen ihre Zeit. Vieles wird einem erst nach langer Zeit klar. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Elrond irgendetwas * getan* hätte, vielmehr wird Glorfindel bewusst, das etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kenne das aus eigener Erfahrung, erst nach Jahren erkennt man, ausgenutzt oder vernachlässigt worden zu sein, eben weil es kein kurzer Zustand ist, sondern ein so lange andauernder. Man sagt sich also eine Zeit, "na ja, er hat viel zu tun", oder, "er hat halt einen schlechten Tag". Aber niemand hat eine so lange Phase, in der er zuviel zu tun hat und sich deshalb nicht kümmern kann. So habe ich mir das also gedacht: Jahrelang schon fühlt sich Glorfindel nicht ganz wohl, aber eines Tages fällt einfach der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt, wieder einmal stand er scheinbar nur am Rande, aber dieses eine mal war ihm zu viel und er beschließt, dass es ihm reicht. 3) Elben und Menschen: Irgendwo muss eine fanfiction leider immer einen logischen Bruch haben. Jedenfalls habe ich noch keine einzige Geschichte gefunden, in der alles nach Tolkienschem Verständnis richtig wäre. Ohne die Menschen geht es nicht, wenn sie keine Elben gewohnt wären, würde die Geschichte nicht funktionieren. Nun muss ich entscheiden, ob dass zur Folge hat, dass ich eine bestimmte Idee fallen lasse, was ich schade fände, oder einen Kompromiss eingehe, so wie es eigentlich jeder hier tut. Ich hatte mich in diesem Fall dazu entschieden, das Elben/Menschen Verhältnis so wie Mystic in ihren Geschichten zu gestalten, weil es mir am schlüssigsten erschien. 4) Die Szenenwechsel werde ich auf jeden Fall klarer gestalten, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Trotzdem, oder grade deshalb vielen Dank für deine Reviews, ich freue mich immer über konstruktive Kritik (und ein bisschen Lob)!  
  
@Megchen und @Myrte: Vielen Dank für das Lob!!  
  
@Mystic: Jahahaha, das Findelchen *gnahahahaha * Dein Dialog ist ja die Wucht in Tüten!!!!! Sosos, der Balrog und ich verwenden gleiche Sätze, ja?? *g * In wieweit ich Findel auseinandernehme, bleibt abzuwarten... schaun wir mal * g*!!!! Spaß hatte ich, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ganz weiß, wo genau ich denn nun war (am Ende der Welt in so einem Kaff)... ganz fettes *knuddel * zurück!!!!! Nebenher... kann es sein, dass du da noch eine slash-storie am laufen hast, auf deren drittes Kapitel ich sehnsüchtig warte? ;-)  
  
@amlugwen + ork: Nein, Örkchen, er nimmt nichts mit. Er ist nämlich so enttäuscht, dass ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen ist. Ob es ein Fehler ist? Wollen doch mal sehen. Aber logisches Handeln kann man es echt nicht nennen! Warum er nicht kündigt? Naja, er ist ja nicht ANGESTELLT, dass ist ja der kasus knaxus! Er macht das ja alles aus reiner Gefälligkeit! In Elrond verknallt? Ich sag mal so: Es gibt sehr viele Sorten Liebe. Aber fast alle vernebeln das Hirn.  
  
@Laureliel: Ob ihm was passiert... na ja, vielleicht? *bööööses Grinsen *  
  
@Ondin: So, eine Vermutung???? Da bin ich aber gespannt! In den Süden... klar, warum nicht *g *  
  
Kapitel 3: Glorfindel blickte von einem zum anderen. Noch war er unentschlossen, doch was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren? Hatte er sich nicht dem Schicksal anvertraut? Und eben dieses Schicksal hatte ihm diese Reiter gebracht. Still nickte er vor sich hin. "Gut", sagte er, "Ich werde mit euch kommen, freiwillig, und nicht als Gefangener." Der Mann, der offensichtlich der Anführer der Truppe war, wendete sein Pferd. "Dann beweg dich mal! Elben sollen ja recht gut zu Fuß sein, habe ich gehört! Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du keine Angst vor Arbeit hast!"  
  
Die Reiter versetzten ihre Pferde in einen moderaten Trab, so dass es Glorfindel noch möglich war, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, wenngleich er auch recht schnell außer Atem kam. Nein, diese Menschen hatten sicherlich nicht vor, ihn zu schonen!  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile sah Glorfindel Rauch am Horizont: dort musste die Siedlung der Menschen sein, ein Dorf wohl, vielleicht auch eine kleinere Stadt. Je näher sie kamen, um so mehr konnte er erkennen: Türme, Dächer, Mauern, ein Tor... auf dieses ritt der Trupp nun zu und ein Wachposten erhob sich. Hämisch wandte sich der Anführer des Reitertrupps an den Mann: "Sieh nur, was wir hier feines haben! Einen Elben, der nur darauf wartet, seinen Dienst bei Rautlark antreten zu dürfen!"  
  
Misstrauisch wandte der Wächter seinen Blick auf Glorfindel. Dieser sah ihn jedoch nur ernst an, bestätigend, dass er freiwillig hier war. Das Schicksal hatte ihn hierher getragen, das Schicksal, oder der Wille Ilúvatars. Und er würde sich darein fügen. Nach einem Nicken der Wachen setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung, nun, in den engen Gässchen im Schritttempo. Besorgt, aber ruhig blickte der Elb sich um: Wo war er nur hinein geraten? Was würde ihn erwarten? Und wer war der genannte Rautlark? An diesem Ort war alles so ganz anders als in Bruchtal: Grauer Rauch quoll aus viel zu niedrigen Schornsteinen und verbreitete einen beißenden Geruch, Schmutz bedeckte die Gässchen und die gedrungenen, windschiefen Häuser. Es roch nach Mist, nach verbranntem Fett und Zwiebeln, Hühner stoben auseinander und Kinder schrieen. Doch wenn Glorfindel den Blick hob, was in dieser Stadt niemand außer ihm tat, dann konnte er den Himmel sehen, blau und rein und weit wie über Bruchtal, wenn auch verschleiert von Rauch und Staub. Und doch: es war derselbe Himmel, der bisher segnend über ihm gespannt war. Es war trotz allem ein Stück Heimat und Sicherheit.  
  
Endlich hielt der Trupp vor einem besonders schäbig aussehenden, doch für die sonst in diesem Ort überwiegenden Verhältnisse recht großen Haus. "Zum wilden Eber" prangte in vom Regen verwaschenen Buchstaben auf einem Schild.  
  
"Los schon!" der Anführer gab Glorfindel einen Schlag in den Rücken. "Nur nicht so schüchtern! Freunde dich am besten gleich mit deiner neuen Bleibe an!" Die Männer, die inzwischen abgesessen waren und ihre Pferde am Gasthaus festgebunden hatten, stießen ihn unsanft vor sich her in die Spelunke.  
  
Drinnen war es so düster und verraucht, dass Glorfindels Augen eine Weile brauchten, um sich zurecht zu finden. Rohe Tische und Stühle füllten den Raum, Talglichter verbreiteten weniger Helligkeit als einen durchdringenden Gestank und hinter der Theke tauchte ein massiger Kerl in schmierigster Kleidung auf. Um den feisten Bauch hatte er eine Schürze gebunden, deren ursprüngliche Farbe nur noch zu raten war. An dieser wischte er sich seine groben Hände ab, als er auf die Gruppe zutrat.  
  
"He, Rautlark, sieh nur was wir hier für dich haben! Suchst du nicht immer eine Arbeitskraft? Der hier hat förmlich drum gebettelt, dass wir ihn mitnehmen... und wir sind ja schließlich keine Unmenschen, was?"  
  
Rautlark, der Wirt, trat hervor und packte mit seiner Pranke Glorfindels linke Schulter. Abschätzend musterte er ihn. Der Elb blickte ängstlich von einem zum anderen... was würde ihn hier erwarten?  
  
"Nicht viel dran!" Ließ sich Rautlark missvergnügt vernehmen. "Nun, für die Küche wird es reichen! Was wollt ihr für ihn?"  
  
Der Anführer der Reiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wollte tatsächlich freiwillig mit uns kommen. Gib uns als Reisegeld, was dir beliebt!"  
  
Rautlark nickte. "Zuvor bringe ich ihn in die Küche." Der Wirt packte fester um Glorfindels Schulter, so dass dieser sich gezwungen sah, mit dem massigen Menschen Schritt zu halten. Durch eine Tür betraten sie einen kleinen Korridor, in welchem sich Fässer mit Pökelfleisch und noch allerhand Undefinierbares befanden. Nach einigen Schritten teilte sich der Korridor nach Rechts und Links, sie waren nun in einem Nebengebäude, denn so groß konnte das eigentliche Haus nach Glorfindels Schätzung nicht sein. Sie bogen nach links ab, nach wenigen Schritten nach rechts, und wieder waren es nur wenige Schritte, bis der Gang zu Ende war. Der Wirt öffnete eine Tür, hinter der einige Stufen in die Dunkelheit hinab führten. Der Elb erschauerte. Arbeit, auch harte Arbeit, war eine Sache, aber Dunkelheit? Doch er hatte keine Wahl, fühlte er sich doch von Rautlark in den Keller geschoben. Am Ende der Treppe öffnete sich wieder eine Tür, diesmal in einen, für die beengten Verhältnisse dieser Stadt, großen Raum.  
  
Zwei Wesen sahen ihn aus großen Augen an: in dem dämmerigen Licht, welches durch das Fenster unter der Decke fiel, erkannte er einen Menschen, über und über verschmutzt, doch kräftig und mit lebendigem Blick.  
  
In der Ecke aber kniete ein Elb, verhärmt und mager blickte er ihn aus matten dunklen Augen an. Glorfindel war sich sofort sicher, dass dieser nicht freiwillig hier war. Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des anderen, als er in Glorfindel einen Elben erkannte.  
  
"Da hinten kannst du schlafen!" Rautlark zeigte auf eine Ecke, in der sich ein paar Strohmatten und graue Decken auf dem Boden befanden. Alles starrte vor Schmutz. Auch konnte Glorfindel nichts zu essen oder zu trinken erkennen, dass ihnen zur Verfügung gestanden hätte.  
  
"Dann gute Nacht!" hörte Glorfindel noch Rautlarks Stimme, doch im selben Moment, als er sich umdrehte, schlug schon die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
  
**** ***  
  
Wird fortgesetzt!!  
  
Hoffe, diesmal geht es schneller!!  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich habe nicht zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen ;-) Anfragen, Lob und Kritik wie immer an die gleiche Stelle!! Auf bald!! :-D 


	4. Ein neuer Anfang!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nix mir!  
  
@all: So heut bin ich mal mega-fix im posten. Hoffe, euch damit einen kleinen Gefallen tun zu können:-D  
  
Kapitel 4: Ein neuer Anfang!  
  
Die Tür war hinter Glorfindel ins Schloss gefallen - nun war er alleine in diesem Raum mit zwei ihm völlig unbekannten Wesen, deren wahrer Charakter sich erst noch zeigen würde. Unruhig blickte er von einem zum anderen. Der Elb kniete immer noch in der Ecke, ein leises Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, welches jedoch schwer zu deuten war. Der Mann löste sich mit einer unglaublichen Langsamkeit von der Wand, an welcher er bislang gelehnt hatte und kam auf Glorfindel zu. Aufmerksam musterte er den Elben mit den langen, goldenen Locken und der einfachen, doch nichtsdestotrotz edlen Kleidung. Er schien einige Herzschläge lang zu zögern, dann lächelte er breit und streckte Glorfindel seine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Tjark , herzlich willkommen in unserer bescheidenen Hütte. Das da hinten", er deutete auf den Elben, "ist Nénime." Glorfindel blickte zögerlich auf die ihm dargebotene Hand und legte die seine mit einem leichten Zittern hinein. Entgegen aller Befürchtungen jedoch schickte sich der Mensch nicht an, Glorfindels Hand in seinem Griff zu zerbrechen, stattdessen umschloss er sie warm und ein wenig rau, doch keineswegs unangenehm. Eine nie gekannte Wärme durchflutete Glorfindel, und er fragte sich, was dies wohl sein konnte.  
  
Nénimes Lächeln würde breiter, jedoch auch unergründlicher. Glorfindel versuchte im Gesicht des anderen Elben zu lesen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es war, als wüsste der andere Dinge, die in der Zukunft lagen und ihn sehr belustigten, die er aber niemals preisgeben würde. Nicht ihm. Noch nicht. Tatsächlich wirkte Nénime trotz seines heruntergekommenen Zustandes königlich und erhaben, und allein seine Anwesenheit schien den Raum mit silbrigem Licht zu füllen, obgleich es nicht, wie bei anderen Elben, direkt auf seinem Körper zu sehen war. Würde er aufstehen, sich zur Begrüßung erheben? Glorfindel wusste schon im selben Moment die Antwort und gab sie sich gleichsam selbst, indem er zu dem Elben herübertrat und sich neben ihn kniete.  
  
Nénime blickte ihm tief in die Augen und schien in seiner Seele zu lesen. Was um alles in der Welt machte ein Elb wie er in diesem Haus? In diesem Raum? Zwar schien er körperlich nicht mehr sehr stark zu sein, doch sein Geist loderte wie Feuerflammen. Wie konnte es überhaupt geschehen, dass er gefangen genommen wurde? Warum hatte er sich nicht gewehrt? Oder hatte er es getan? Glorfindel blickte dem Elben fragend ins Gesicht. Nénimes sanfte, dunkle Augen waren Frage und Antwort zugleich, waren Verschleierung und Offenbarung, sie ängstigten, doch trösteten sie auch. So fühlte sich Glorfindel bis in sein Innerstes aufgewühlt und doch seltsam beruhigt. Was immer auch geschehen würde, nichts konnte ihm Leid zufügen, solange er unter Nénimes Schutz stand. "Seinem Schutz?" dachte Glorfindel. "Wie sollte er mich schützen können?" Und doch wusste er, dass er an dem richtigen Ort war, und es schien ihm, als hätten Tjark und Nénime ihn erwartet. Doch konnte das sein?  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Glorfindel eine große, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und blickte in Tjarks offenes Gesicht. "Du solltest dich hinlegen." Sagte der Mann. "Die Nacht ist früher zu Ende, als du denkst! Sieh nur, dies ist unser Essen, welches Rautlark und bereitgestellt hat." Er deutete auf eine Schüssel und einen Krug, die Glorfindel zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Waren sie überhaupt schon da gewesen? Nénime erhob sich und brachte die Gefäße. Langsam und grazil ließ er sich auf den Boden hinab, gedachte jedem einen Anteil Brot und gekochtes Gemüse zu und reichte zuerst Tjark den Krug zum Trinken. In all dem schien etwas Besonderes, etwas Heiliges zu liegen, und doch war es nichts, was man hätte sehen oder beschreiben können. Wieder beschlich Glorfindel das Gefühl, dass Nénime und Tjark etwas voneinander wussten. Und etwas über ihn....  
  
Diese Gefühl verflog jedoch wieder so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Nachdem sie gegessen und getrunken hatten und die Speisen zu Glorfindels Überraschung erheblich besser waren, als er vermutet hatte, erhoben sich die beiden anderen, um sich zu Bett zu begeben. Misstrauisch blickte Glorfindel ihnen nach, als sich Tjark umwandte.  
  
"Du wirst heute nacht zwischen uns schlafen. Hab keine Angst. Du wirst durch das Fenster die Sterne sehen können."  
  
Woher wusste dieser Mensch das nur? War die Dunkelheit auch Nénimes größte Angst gewesen, damals, als er in diese Küche gebracht wurde? Wurde er hier überhaupt hineingebracht?  
  
Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. Er war überreizt, er sah Gespenster und gab sich vollkommen unlogischen Vermutungen hin. Alles war normal, so normal es sein konnte, in einer Welt in der Menschen andere Menschen und auch Elben unterdrückten.  
  
Er legte sich zwischen Elb und Mensch. Tjark zog ihn an sich und legte seine Schulter um ihn. Eine leise Angst stieg in Glorfindel auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so eng neben ihm lag. Er fühlte sich schon von zu großer Nähe zu anderen Elben beengt, dies hier war jedoch ein Mensch. Tjark ließ jedoch keine Gegenwehr zu. Sein Arm lag fest um Glorfindels Körper, sodass diesem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Mannes zu betten. Von rechts drängte sich nun auch noch Nénime an ihn, viel leichter und sanfter zwar, aber es schien für diese Nacht keinen Ausweg aus seiner Lage zu geben. Er spürte Nénimes Kopf auf seiner Schulter und aus seinen Haaren drang ein Duft nach wilden Blumen und Farn, sein Körper jedoch schien eine sanft Kühle auszustrahlen, wie ein schattiger Hain an einem heißen Sommertag.  
  
Völlig aufgewühlt schlief Glorfindel nach einiger Zeit endlich ein, übermannt von Erschöpfung und mit einer großen Trauer im Herzen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er spürte das Licht der Sterne auf seinem Gesicht, den sanften Nachtwind und einen unglaublichen Schmerz, der ihn zu zerreißen drohte.  
  
Dies war die erste Nacht.  
  
***************+  
  
So, bald geht es weiter.. und nein, ich habe Elrond nicht vergessen!  
  
Kuss und knuddel an alle!!! 


	5. Der erste Tag

Soooo, ihr lieben, hier erst mal ein paar Antworten auf ein paar sehr erhellende Reviews ;-)))  
  
@ALL: Aaaalso: aus den meisten Reviews und mails lese ich eine ziemliche Verwirrung raus. Vielleicht sollte ich die Karten auf den Tisch legen: Diese Geschichte IST verwirrend, weil wir Glorfindel auf seiner reise begleiten und er einfach sehr verwirrt ist.. ein bisschen von seinen Gefühlen, aber ganz stark von den Entwicklungen.  
  
Leider kann ich nichts anderes tun, als euch dies zu sagen und euch zu warnen, denn wenn ich Klarheit schaffe, dann ist der Witz aus der Geschichte raus (  
  
Diese Geschichte ist weder Gewalt, noch Krimi, noch Slash... sie ist einfach.. anders...  
  
Aber sie ist da vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust, euch auf was verrücktes einzulassen, dass irgendwie in keine Schublade passt?  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Lust, euch überraschen und auf die Folter spannen zu lassen!!  
  
@sandra26: Na, da dank ich aber auch recht schön für das Lob!  
  
@megchen: Zweifelhafte Gesellschaft? Ja, so kann man das wohl nennen... komische Typen! ;-) Du bist beunruhigt? Gut, das spricht für deinen Instinkt!!  
  
@Ondin: Sosos, da schreit jemand nach Slash? Naja, mal schauen... etwas wird da sicher noch passieren!  
  
@mystic: Teil 1)  
- Nein offensichtlich hat Findel niemand gesagt, dass er nicht mit  
fremden mitgehen soll... sonst wäre er wohl auch nie bei Elrond  
gelandet ;-) Wie er da reingeraten ist... fragen wir uns das nicht auch immer wieder?? Ist doch so ein bisschen die Frage des Lebens, oder? *ggg * Schwarzarbeiter... Mystic, ich bitte dich! Wo soll der gute Junge denn seine Lohnsteuerkarte hinschicken? Klar ist es anders als in Bruchtal.. aber wer rechnet schon so wirklich damit? Man denkt sich "Es ist anders"... und dann trifft einen fast der Schlag! Stadt riechen... wahrscheinlich.. aber ich rechne damit, dass manche Leute vor dem Compy futtern, denen wollte ich nicht den Appetit verderben! Das Haus der goldenen Blume ein Puff.... jawollja! Sollte ich je mal einen aufmachen werde ich ihn genau so nennen ;-)))))))))))) Der Wirt? Na ja, durchschnittlicher Frittenbudenbesitzer. Ob der wohl noch eine Rolle spielt? Ob sich Glorfindel ängstlich umsieht? Nun, er will ja eben keinen umbringen. Er will da ja absichtlich durch. Also: kein Wehren, kein Fliehen, sondern Aushalten und Abwarten! Zu 2) Soso, bei *dir * bekommt Findel keinen hoch.... "Ich bin ein Elb, holt mich hier raus".... DIE Serie würde ich glatt sehen!!!! Fasse keine schmuddeligen Menschen an: auch ein guter Tipp an Menschen! Behalte deine Gefühle für dich und denke bloß nicht darüber nach... aha aha aha!!! Mehr sag ich da mal nicht! Versuche schnellstens da raus zu kommen und nimm den Elben mit. Da wird der Elb sich freuen *g * Im Ernst, da raus?? Findel hat sich doch solche Mühe gegeben, da *rein * zu kommen!! Zu 4: lies einfach mal dieses Kapitel und du wirst feststellen, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sich an den Elben zu halten!  
  
Ihr wollt Gegrabbel???? Ja, Herrschaft, ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich euch den Wunsch abschlage.. oder doch? Oder nicht??? * ggggggg*  
  
@Seelenspiel: Ja, da schau ich, wer mir so schreibt, stöbere in deiner Schreibe und suche seither die Kurbel, um meinen Unterkiefer wieder hoch zu kriegen...wuff!!!! Also, "Drowning" ist ja der Hammer!! Unglaublich inspirierend.. und alle die *das hier * lesen, sollten mal einen Blick auf die Geschichte werfen! (Ist aber R!) Ansonsten: vielen Dank für deine Reviwes... du hast schon recht: es ist noch alles sehr offen.. aber anders geht's nicht. Schließlich ist es für Findel auch ein großes Mysterium. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr am Schluss alle den Durchblick habt....  
  
Warum nur erinnert mich mein Nénime nur so an dein böses Double in *Drowning *?? gg  
  
@Arvens revenge: Lucky Luke? Na, das ist doch mal ein Vergleich!! Danke für deine Treue als Leser und auch so! :-*  
  
@amlugwens Ork: Hallo Ork!! Ich schreibe verwirrend wie ein Elb?? Uiuiui! Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich einer bin.. *gg * na ja, ich geb mir Mühe, euch nicht mehr sooo viel zu verwirren, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie dass gehen soll...  
  
** ** **  
  
Kapitel 5 Der erste Tag  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nix mir!  
  
Und so erwachte die Sonne an einem neuen Tag und ließ den Mond verblassen.  
  
Über Bruchtal erhob sich die Lerche in steilem Flug und ließ hell ihr Lied erklingen. Elrond saß vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafgemach und flocht sich sanft glänzende Perlen aus Mondstein in das schwarze Haar. Besorgt blickte er auf das schnelle Spiel seiner Finger. Er arbeitete mechanisch, ganz in Gedanken versunken. Warum war Glorfindel nicht zum Abendessen erschienen? Er hatte noch nie unentschuldigt gefehlt. Unentschuldigt... wie das klang... Elrond legte die Hände in seinen Schoß und blickte sein Spiegelbild an. Musste man sich bei ihm entschuldigen? Gewiss, er war der Herr von Bruchtal, ein mächtiger Elbenlord, aber Glorfindel... Glorfindel doch auch. Es gab keinen Anlass, sich zu entschuldigen. Sicher, dies war sein, Elronds Haus, aber Glorfindel...  
  
Verwundert blickte Elrond auf und sah sein Spiegelbild an, als sei es zum ersten mal, als sähe er diesen schwarzhaarigen Elben mit den müden grauen Augen dort zum ersten mal. "Es ist mein Haus. Ich bin der Herr. Natürlich, einer muss der Herr sein. Einer muss die letzten Entscheidungen treffen, auch unter Fürsten. Ich erteile die Anweisungen, aber ich trage auch die Verantwortung. Die Verantwortung für viele." Trotzdem: Irgendetwas schmeckte faul an diesen Gedanken, irgendetwas hinterließ in Elrond ein ungutes Gefühl, doch konnte er nichts finden, was an seinen Ausführungen falsch gewesen wäre. Seine Entscheidungen, und seine Art, sein Haus zu regieren, waren immer gut und richtig gewesen... und doch wurde er nicht dieses ungute Gefühl los, dass Glorfindels Fernbleiben irgendetwas mit diesen Gedanken zu tun hatte. War diese Ahnung seinen Fähigkeiten als Seher zuzuschreiben, oder narrte ihn ein Trug?  
  
Beunruhigt erhob sich Elrond. Langsam ging er zur Tür, langsam und schweren Schrittes begab er sich zur Halle, um dort das Frühstück einzunehmen. Sicher würde Glorfindel da sein. Er würde kein Wort über den vergangenen Abend sagen, alles würde seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen, und doch: Die ungute Ahnung drückte den Elbenlord schwer.  
  
Als Elrond die Tür zur Halle geöffnet hatte, stockte ihm der Atem: Wieder war Glorfindels Platz leer. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Aber halt, vielleicht war ihm nur etwas unwohl, sicher er lag in seinem Bett, dass musste es sein!  
  
Noch auf seinem Absatz machte Elrond kehrt und ging schnellstem Schrittes durch den Säulengang. Mit klopfendem Herzen hastete er die breite Marmortreppe hinauf, den oberen Korridor rannte er entlang, die langen weinfarbenen Gewänder gerafft, das seidene, schwarze Haar wehend. Atemlos kam er vor Glorfindels Tür zum stehen, energisch wollte er anklopfen, doch war es nur ein leises Pochen, so viel leiser als erwartet, weil die Angst seine Hand gebremst hatte. "Glorfindel?" Hauchte er gegen die Tür und spürte ein Brennen im Hals. "Glorfindel?" Rief er lauter und schlug mit der Faust gegen die schwere geschnitzte Tür aus Kirschenholz. "Glorfindel!" schrie er, während ihm die ersten Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er brauchte die Tür nicht zu öffnen. Er wusste es. Er hatte es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Verzweifelt lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das Holz und sah eine silbrige Träne unter sich auf dem Marmorboden zerspringen.  
  
**** ***  
  
Und so erwachte die Sonne an einem neuen Tag und ließ den Mond verblassen.  
  
Als Glorfindel langsam aus dem Schlaf dämmert spürte er, wie warm ihm war. Er lag auf der Seite, immer noch hielt Tjark ihn in seinem Arm. Von links hatte sich Nénime eng an ihn gedrückt und seinen Arm um Glorfindels Hüften gelegt. Er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlte, die Nähe der beiden anderen wärmte ihn, gab ihm jedoch auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Beklemmung. Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte er, den Kopf zu heben und aus Tjarks Umarmung zu schlüpfen, spürte aber im selben Moment, wie Nénime erwachte. Dieser schien kein Gefühl der Mattigkeit oder des Übergangs von Traum zu Wirklichkeit zu empfinden, es schien fast, als wäre der ganze Zeit nicht nur vollkommen klar, sondern auch sehr wachsam gewesen, nur ja nicht die kleinste Bewegung Glorfindels zu übersehen. Ohne eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung blickte Nénime Glorfindel mit samtigen Augen an. "Wir werden bald aufstehen." Sagte er schlicht, schickte sich jedoch nicht an, den Arm von Glorfindel zu nehmen. Der Elbenfürst blickte an sich herunter, dann wieder in die Augen des anderen Elben. Doch Nénime schien keine Anstalten zu machen, sich fort zu bewegen. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien Glorfindel zu mustern, ohne jedoch irgendeine Gemütsbewegung zu offenbaren.  
  
"Deine Kette ist schön." Erschrocken blickte Glorfindel an sich herunter und, nichts sehend, griff er sich an den Hals. Tatsächlich. Eine hauchfeine silberne Kette, dünn wie ein Faden und glitzernd wie ein Stern. Er hatte sie vergessen. Er hatte doch alles zurücklassen wollen, doch diese Kette hatte er vergessen. Und in diesem Moment fühlte er den Schmerz, wie ein heißer Dolch, der ihm durch die Brust fuhr.  
  
Nénime lächelte ihn kalt an, wie eine wunderschöne Marmorstatue lächeln würde. "Nicht wahr, der Schmerz ist unbeschreiblich? Er ist gleichzeitig heiß, wie ein glühendes Eisen und kalt, wie blaues Eis. Er ist flüchtig, und doch von Dauer. Du möchtest weinen, aber du kannst nicht. Du spürst eine grausame Übelkeit, aber sie ist überall in dir. Dein Körper wird zu einem einzigen Klumpen Feuer und Blut, so groß und doch so winzig klein und hilflos. Und du kannst nicht einmal schreien."  
  
Glorfindel hob den Blick und sah durch seine goldenen Locken hindurch, die wirr in sein Gesicht hingen, Nénime an. Glorfindels Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, genau wie die Nénimes. Nur ein winziges Stück schien Nénimes Gesicht sich dem Glorfindels zu nähern, und doch waren sie einander schon so nah, nur noch eine halbe Armeslänge voneinander entfernt. Ihr Atem traf sich, ja, Glorfindel glaubte es zu sehen, den Punkt zwischen ihnen zu sehen, an dem sein Atem auf den des anderen Elben stieß und sich langsam und wie im Kampf mit diesem verband. Tatsächlich, er konnte ihren Atem sehen, wie man sonst nur die Bewegung des Wasser wahrnehmen kann. Verwundert starrte er auf diesen Punkt, als würde er einem Trug erliegen, oder, nein: eine mächtige Vision erleben.  
  
Nénime zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück und der Wirbel zerbrach.  
  
"Eines Tages wirst du Ilúvatar auf Knien danken, dass du diesen Schmerz spüren durftest." Sagte Nénime und stand auf.  
  
*** ***  
  
Also gut, bald poste ich das unter Mystery! Und ich hoffe, dass euch dass hier nicht alles zu undurchsichtig ist....  
  
Auf bald, meine Lieben. 


	6. Ein verdächtiger Morgen

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, nur meine Idee.. Herrn Tolkien indes gehört alles.  
  
Das Kapitelchen ist für die liebe Sandra, weil sie den Elrond doch so gerne hat!  
  
@megchen. Ach gottchen! So bewegt? Aber ich gebe zu, dass es mich beim Schreiben auch immer erwischt! Deine Intuition sagt die, niemandem zu trauen? Keine ganz dumme Idee! Auf jeden Fall hab ich mich unglaublich über diese super-liebe Review gefreut!  
  
@Arsinoe4: Huhu Ari!! Siehst du, ich poste unter Mystery ! *g * Vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews! Ich freu mich, so, dass dir meine kleine Geschichte gefällt!!  
  
Kapitel 6: Ein verdächtiger Morgen  
  
Elrond konnte es nicht fassen. Er spürte, dass das Zimmer leer war. Er spürte es tief in sich, und doch wusste er, dass er die Tür öffnen musste, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Zögernd ließ er seine schlanke weiße Hand auf die Klinke sinken. Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Frische kühle Luft strömte ihm entgegen, denn durch seine Westlage war das Gemach zu dieser Zeit des Tages sonnengeschützt. Das Bett war, wie er es erwartet hatte, unbenutzt. Auf der hellen Tagesdecke ausgebreitet lagen die kostbaren Gewänder sorgsam gefaltet, daneben, ebenfalls auf dem Bett der Schmuck: silberne Haarspangen, zwei schlichte Ringe, die beiden Fesselkettchen. Elrond trat an das Lager, welches einmal das seines liebsten Freundes gewesen war und ließ die Seide des Mantels, kühl wie das Wasser eines Gebirgsbaches, durch seine Finger rinnen.  
  
"Warum?", fragte er sich. "Warum hast du das getan?" Ein brennender Schmerz stieg wie Lava in ihm auf und ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen schüttelte ihn. Als Elbenfürst konnte er es nicht zulassen, sich von Begebenheiten zu sehr berühren zu lassen. Wie oft hatte er in seinem Leben schon das leid gesehen, wie oft von Elben und Menschen, die er liebte, Abschied nehmen müssen? Er dachte an den Tod seines Bruders, der das Los der Sterblichen gewählt hatte. Er dachte an den Tag, als seine Söhne Celebrian nach Hause brachte, und an die herzzerreißende Stunde, da er an den grauen Anfurten von ihr Abschied nahm. Er dachte an den Tag, als Aragorn sein Haus verließ, einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen. Und wie oft brachte man verwundete Elben und Menschen in sein Haus, von denen er nicht allen helfen konnte. Doch Bruchtal brauchte einen starken Herren, einen Herren der es vor den Angriffen von außen schützen konnte, der bereit war, Befehle zu geben, Entschlüsse zu fassen und kühl zu überlegen. Mit Sentimentalität konnte er seinen Aufgaben nicht gerecht werden. Außerdem, so hatte er immer gedacht, war das Herz des Elben kühler und ruhiger als das des Menschen, den Leidenschaften oft ins Verderben stürzten.  
  
Es war lange her, seit er das letzte mal Schmerz und Trauer in sich gespürt hatte, doch diese Intensität war ihm neu. Lag es daran, dass er nun alleine war? Dass er die Bindung zu denen, die er liebte, verloren hatte? Seine Frau weilte in Valinor, seine Söhne durchstreiften die Wildnis und Arwen lebte für meist bei ihren Großeltern. Und er? Er war in seinem Haus geblieben, dem letzten gastlichen Haus, er sorgte sich um die, welche Hilfe brauchten und verzehrte sich in ihnen. Und wer verzehrte sich für ihn? Wer liebte ihn? An welche Schulter konnte er sich lehnen, wenn er spät abends aus dem Zimmer der Heilung oder der Beratungshalle kam? War es nicht Glorfindel gewesen? War er nicht immer für ihn da gewesen, Tag um Tag? Und nun?  
  
Glorfindel war fort. Elrond sah im Geiste sein wunderschönes, liebes Gesicht vor Augen. Er sah die Locken aus purem Gold im warmen Sommerwind wehen. Er sah die Augen, die mal grün, mal blau leuchteten, wie die Teiche in den Gärten von Imladris. Diese Augen waren es, die ihm Halt gegeben hatten in all der Zeit, in all der Einsamkeit. Dieses Elben Schultern hatten ihn gestützt, wenn er schwach war, er hatte ihm Lieder gesungen, so sanft und klar. Was sollte aus ihm werden? wer sollte ihn jetzt noch tragen, was sollte ihn nun noch halten, an diesem Ort, an dem er sich verzehren würde wie eine brennende Kerze im Wind? Bruchtal würde vergehen und er nach Westen ziehen. Er wusste, dass er alleine niemals schaffen konnte.  
  
Doch Glorfindel, was war mit ihm? Er hatte nichts mitgenommen, gar nichts! Elrond wandte sich schnellen Schrittes zum Schrank, durchsuchte ihn nach fehlender Kleidung, doch nichts wichtiges fehlte. Mit zwei Schritten war er an dem kleinen zierlichen Schreibtisch und öffnete die oberste Schublade: Nichts fehlte! Er riss die zweite auf: das Geld lag noch an seinem Platz! Die dritte offenbarte ihr Geheimnis: Ein kleiner silberner Dolch lag an seinem Platz.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Elrond auf den Stuhl sinken. Er musste nicht erst in die Waffenkammer oder den Stall gehen. Er wusste es: Glorfindel war gegangen ohne auch nur irgendetwas mitzunehmen. Warum hatte er das getan? Wie konnte ihm dieser Elb, den er neben seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut am innigsten liebte, solches nur antun?  
  
Langsam führte er die Hand zum Mund, obgleich er diesen Gedanken doch gar nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Liebte? Nicht nur schätzte? Konnte es sein, dass man einen Elben liebte ohne ihn zu begehren, wahrhaft liebte und nun am liebsten um ihn weinen würde, weil man nie wieder seine Gegenwart spüren würde? Es war zu viel! All das durfte nicht sein! Er war ein Elb, ein Fürst, der Herr über viele, er war der Herold Gil-Galads gewesen, all das wäre durch überschwängliche Gefühle nie möglich geworden. Was hatte es ihm eingebracht, wenn er geliebt hatte? Die er liebte hatten ihn verlassen... nicht nur seine Frau und seine Kinder, nein, nun auch Glorfindel. Hatte Glorfindel diese Liebe denn überhaupt verdient? Warf er sie denn nicht einfach weg, indem er ohne ein Abschiedswort fortging? Wie konnte er es wagen, nach all den Jahren sich davon zu machen wie ein Dieb in der Nacht? Elrond krallte seine Hände um die Stuhllehnen, bis seine Fingerknöchel wie weißer Alabaster hervorstanden. Sein Herz raste in der Brust und Zorn mischte sich gekränktem Stolz. Sollte er nur fortgehen! Sollte er nur sehen, ob es an anderen Orten Mittelerdes schöner war! Sollte er nur sehen, ob er Menschen oder Elben fand, die ihn lieben würden, wie er ihn geliebt hatte!  
  
** ** ** **  
  
Glorfindel hatte sich erhoben und stand nun in der Küche, verlassen, wie ein Felsen im weiten Meer. Tjark lag immer noch auf den Matten am Boden und schlief eingerollt mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Nénime war wortlos zu einer der Anrichten gegangen und hatte begonnen, Töpfe, Schalen und Krüge aus einem über ihm hängenden Bord zu holen und nach einer anscheinend nur für ihn offensichtlichen Ordnung aufzureihen. Der Elbenfürst sah sich um. Würde man ihm eine Arbeit zuweisen? Was sollte er tun?  
  
Doch anscheinend war er hier überflüssig, hier an diesem überaus merkwürdigem Ort, an dem die Zeit still zu stehen stand. Vielleicht würde es gegen Mittag mehr Betrieb geben, doch hatte er sich eine Gasthausküche weitaus lebhafter vorgestellt. Er erinnerte sich an Bruchtal, an die fröhliche Geschäftigkeit, an den Gesang in den Korridoren, an duftende Buchenfeuer und klapperndes Geschirr. Hier aber schien alles tot zu sein. Ja, tot und unwirklich!  
  
Nénime schien niemals ein Lied zu singen oder leichten Herzens zu sein, was immer er tat, er tat es mit einem strengen oder zumindest ernsten Blick. Ruhe lag in seinen Bewegungen, doch schien es die Ruhe vor einem entsetzlichen Sturm zu sein und was er beging glich einer Drohung an Lebendes und Materie. Glorfindel erschauerte beim Blick auf des anderen Elben Rücken. Nénime trug eine schlichte petrolblaue Tunika und anthrazitfarbene Hosen. Er ging barfuss auf dem kalten feuchten Steinfußboden, doch schien ihm dies nicht unangenehm zu sein, auch wurden seine schmalen weißen Füße nicht schmutzig. Man hätte meinen können, er streife durch einen flachen, klaren Quell.  
  
Während er noch so in die Betrachtung Nénimes versunken war, spürte er, wie sich hinter ihm etwas regte. Tjark war aufgewacht und erhob sich. Er wischte sich mit müder Geste das buschige Haar aus dem Gesicht und grinste Glorfindel an. "Na, mein Schöner, hast du gut geschlafen?" Eben noch war der Elbenlord froh gewesen seinen Blick von dem kühlen Nénime wenden zu können, nun spürte er erneut Furcht. Er wusste, dass der zierliche Elb an der Anrichte ihm niemals körperlich gefährlich werden könnte, doch fürchtete er dessen klaren Geist, der so scharf war wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Dieser Mann aber, der nun auf ihn zutrat, mit einem Wuchs wie ein starker Baum und Händen, die ihn zerbrechen konnten mit ihrem- Griff, ließ ihn zurückweichen. Er hatte keine Waffen mitgenommen, er wollte sich nicht wehren. Glorfindel hatte sich ganz dem Willen Ilúvatars anbefohlen, dem Schicksal und der Gnade der Valar. Sollte er für seine Flucht bestraft werden, so lag sein Geschick in höheren Händen als den seinen. Trotzdem fühlte er Angst in sich aufsteigen. Was würde dieser Mann ihm noch alles antun?  
  
Mächtig ließ Tjark seine linke Hand auf Glorfindels Schulter sinken, während er mit der rechten sanft über des Elben Wange streichelte. "Was hast du geträumt, mein Schönster? Nein, sag es nicht mir... sag es Nénime. Er wird deine Träume zu deuten wissen. Er kann in Seelen schauen, weißt du?" Wieder ließ Tjark seine rauen Finger über Glorfindels Wange gleiten. Der Elb erzitterte stumm und sah in das Gesicht des Menschen. "Ja, er kann in Seelen schauen.... und er kann noch viel mehr bewirken. Du solltest keine Angst vor ihm haben. Aber fürchte ihn. Ja... fürchte ihn, oder er wird dich lehren, ihn zu fürchten." Tjark beugte sich weiter zu Glorfindel hinab.  
  
"Du hast von Wasser geträumt." Nénimes Stimme war von einer unglaublichen Gleichgültigkeit erfüllt. "Von Wasser. Und von Wald. Der Wald war so sicher, aber du musstest ihn verlassen. Du gingst zum Strand. Nicht wahr, der Himmel war grau? Aber grauer noch war das Wasser, das gurgelnd stieg und flutete und dich zu ertränken suchte. Voll von Holz und Algen und totem Getier war es und du konntest nicht fliehen. Und den Wald? Den schien es lange, lang schon nicht mehr zu geben.... und du, du standest da, unfähig an Land zu fliehen, die Augen nur auf das bleierne, tödliche Meer gerichtet, in dem zu verderben drohtest. »  
  
Nénime drehte sich um und blickte Glorfindel an, dem der Schweiß über den Körper rann. Lag Trauer in Nénimes Blick? Wie dunkel seine Augen waren!  
  
"Du kannst es nicht ändern. Die Flut wird kommen. Der Wald ist vergangen. Fürchte dich, oder lass es bleiben. Die Wasser werden trotzdem steigen."  
  
Damit wandte sich Nénime wieder seinen Schalen zu, immer noch gleichmütig diese sinnentleerte Arbeit verrichtend.  
  
Immer noch lag Tjarks Hand auf Glorfindels Schulter, schwer wie Blei und heiß wie Feuer. Der Mensch blickte zu Nénime, sagte aber nichts. Frage lag in seinem Blick.  
  
"Du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen, Schönster." Sagte der Mann schließlich. "Wasser. Ja, du solltest entschieden einen Schluck Wasser trinken."  
  
*** ** ****  
  
So, Teil 6 des mysteriösen Kammerspiels...  
  
Keine Angst, die Geschichte hat auch noch ne Handlung und es wird auch noch was passieren, ehrlich!!!  
  
Ach ja..... nur zwei Reviews für Kapitel 5? Kinder, dass muss aber besser werden! ;-)  
  
Chapter 7 ist auch schon in Bearbeitung und jetzt geht die Action bald richtig los, ehrlich! 


	7. Über Mittag bis zum Abend

Discalimer: Immer noch gehört alles Herrn Tolkien  
  
Konsequenzen  
  
WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel werden ein paar Berührungen ausgetauscht... nicht mehr als Sam und Frodo im Durchschnitt... aber man weiß ja nie... da warne ich lieber im Vorfeld ;-)  
  
BEMERKUNG: Ich poste heute mal sehr rasch, weil sich hier die Kapitel stauen... es spitzt sich zu!!! Und ab Kap. 8 wird's brutal... da kommt zum psychischen auch noch der physische Angriff!  
  
@mystic: Jetzt muss ich die Muse, die mich küsst, auch mal zurück küssen :- * Da hast du so viel geschrieben... und tatsächlich die Idee für eine neue Geschichte gelegt!!! Aber es wird noch nix verraten! Jetzt erst mal zu deiner Review.. ach ja, ich hab mir deinen Wagen aus Schatten der Angst für *Niemand * ausgeliehen... in Mittelerde gibt es einfach keine Busse und Bahnen * g* Soso.. Elrond soll also mal seine Hintern bewegen? Das wird er, glaub mir. Harrharr Du hegst also Sympathien für Glorfindel? Das ist sehr nett... die wird er auch gebrauchen können, denn die Situation spitzt sich nämlich sehr bedrohlich zu! Ob ich ein Elb bin??? *Öhrchen rasch unter den langen seidigen Haaren verstecken tu * Ich????? Und Nénime ist dir also suspekt.... aha! "Halbelb, mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig." Ja... ich fürchte der Ärmste wird sich noch wehtun. Warum willst du denn den armen Haldir quälen? Richtig, der Kasus Knaxus: Glorfindel war für Elrond da.. nicht andersrum... ob sich das noch mal einrenkt? Zu deinen Vermutungen schweige ich jetzt mal grinsend....  
  
@Seelenspiel: Das meiste habe ich dir ja schon in der mail geschrieben... Aber den Vergleich mit einem Traum fand ich schön. Es ist aber keiner!  
  
@amlugwen's ork: Fesselkettchen sind weiblich? Ich lerne grade über Krishna, der hatte auch welche. Wenigstens bin ich froh, dass du nicht dem gleichen Missverständnis anheim gefallen bist wie Sandra... sie dachte, Fesselkettchen seien Kettchen, mit denen man jemand ans Bett fesselt! Ach Örkchen.. sooo gemein sind die Elben zu dir? *trööööööööst * Tjark klingt wie ein Orkname? In Nordeutschland würden sich die Leute bedanken * g*. Dort wird der Name übrigens "Tschaak" ausgesprochen, in meiner Geschichte aber wie man ihn schreibt, "tjark". Nénime komisch? Hmmmm  
  
@zitaboril: was für eine Review! Ich bin immer noch überwältigt. Wuff! Das war eine erstklassige Interpretation, der fast nichts hinzuzufügen ist! Genau hast du das Verhältnis von Elrond und Glorfindel auf den Punkt gebracht. Findel auf der Suche nach sich selber? Auch das! Ja, sie sind Extreme, aber grade im Extrem wird die Problematik anschaulich. Ob Missverständnisse in Schreierei und Schweigen enden? Schreierei ganz sicher! Schweigen? Das hängt von Elrond und Glorfindel ab! Du findest Nénime irritierend? Schön, dass du den Monatsnamen erkannt hast ! Ich liebe diesen Elben! Ja, "Ein Weg, den man bei wachem Verstand nie gewählt hätte.".... aber grade dieser Weg ist das größte Abenteuer.. den er offenbart uns unser Innerstes!  
  
Kapitel 7: Über Mittag bis zum Abend  
  
Ein Elb ist beherrscht. Ein Elb ist ausgeglichen. Ein Elb hat wenige Gefühle, welche er geschickt zu verbergen weiß.  
  
Immer wieder sagte er sich in Gedanken dieses Mantra vor.  
  
Elrond saß immer noch an Glorfindels Schreibtisch, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Er war ratlos, völlig ratlos. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, bemerkte nicht, wie die Sonne immer höher stieg, der Mittag immer näher kam. Es tat so weh, so unsäglich weh. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein: Ein Leben ohne Glorfindel? Es war, als wenn sein bester Freund tot wäre. Nein! Denn wenn er tot wäre, so wäre es schlicht und einfach eine Tragödie. Doch Glorfindel war nicht von Orks niedergestreckt worden, er war gegangen... Elbereth, wie verletzt hatte er sein müssen, um so etwas zu tun? Um seinen besten Freund zu verlassen, sein Haus, seine Heimat? Elrond hatte nicht gemerkt wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte und eine schlanke dunkelhaarige Gestalt eingetreten war.  
  
Erestor spürte, wie Angst ihn überkam. Noch nie hatte er seinen Freund in einer solchen Verfassung gesehen, doch, einmal, als man ihm Celebrian mehr tot als lebendig zu Füßen gelegt hatte. Und so wie damals zitterte er auch nun wieder. Das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, der ganze Körper wie im schweren Fieber geschüttelt, sich unbewusst vor und zurück wiegend. Erestor wusste, dass er nicht weinte, dass er in einem Stadium jenseits der Tränen war und das machte ihm Angst.  
  
Langsam und bedacht trat der Berater auf Elrond zu und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, ihm war all das hier ein Rätsel. "Elrond.... was ist denn nur passiert?" fragte er leise und mit hörbar belegter Stimme, doch der Fürst gab keine Antwort. Erestor setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Stuhl und beschloss zu warten. Es würde nur seine Zeit dauern, dann würde er alles wichtige erfahren. Behutsam legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, mit der anderen fuhr er Elrond tröstend durchs Haar. Doch statt besser schien er es nur schlimmer zu machen, denn nun weinte der Elbenlord wirklich, nein, er weinte nicht, er schluchzte hilflos vor sich hin. Erestor erhob sich, sodass er aufrecht kniete und schlang beide Arme um den Freund, das Gesicht in seinem Haar vergrabend. "Was ist denn passiert, bitte, sag es mir! Alles wird gut, alles, nur sag mir, was ist passiert? Scht, ruhig, ich helfe dir, egal was es ist, ich schwöre es dir!" Geduldig wartete Erestor, bis der erste Ansturm vorüber war. "Weg..." schluchzte Elrond. Langsam durchdrangen seine Tränen Erestors Ärmel. "Glorfindel..." Erst jetzt blickte Erestor sich um. Sofort bemerkte er die Kleider auf dem Bett, war aber im ersten Moment verwirrt. Glorfindel war weg? Er schien aber noch gar nicht fertig gepackt zu haben. Oder aber....  
  
Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Nun spürte auch er die Angst um den Balrogtöter durch seinen Körper kriechen. Still hauchte er einen Kuss auf Elronds Scheitel. "Wir werden ihn suchen... scht, wir werden ihn suchen...."  
  
Lange noch hielten sich die beiden Elben so umschlungen, bis Elrond sich so weit beruhigt hatte, um sich erschöpft aus der Umarmung seines Freundes lösen zu können. Sein Gesicht war heiß und gerötet, seine Augen wund geweint, salzige Tränen klebten in seinen Wimpern und sein rabenschwarzes Haar war zerzaust. Er blickte Erestor mit solch einem herzzerreißenden Blick an, dass dieser ihm mit einer raschen Geste leicht über die Wange fuhr, dann sanft seine Hand in des Elbenfürsten Nacken legte, seinen Kopf näher zog und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen legte.  
  
Elrond atmete tief durch. "Wir müssen ihn suchen, jetzt, sofort. Nur wir beide. Lass uns nur das Nötigste mitnehmen." Ein wenig verunsichert blickte er seinen Berater an. "Du hast es mir geschworen, nicht wahr?" Erestor nickte. "Ja, das habe ich. Und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Lass uns in einer Stunde aufbrechen. Ich werde die Leitung des Hauses während unserer Abwesenheit regeln. Trinke ein Glas Wein, mellon nin, und mache dich bereit. Doch..... wo sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?" "Ich habe eine Ahnung." Sagte Elrond und ein erster Funken neuer Hoffnung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. "Komme in einer Stunde in meine Gemächer und ich werde bereit sein."  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Glorfindel kam sich unsäglich verloren vor. Tjark war hinaus gegangen und Nénime machte sich an einem Eimer zu schaffen. Er füllte ihn mit eisigem Brunnenwasser und einem undurchsichtigem Pulver und stellte ihn vor Glorfindel ab.  
  
"Der Boden!" Sagte der Elb mit dem Hauch eines leeren Lächelns. "Er scheint es dringend nötig zu haben, geputzt zu werden. Beginne wo du möchtest, ich denke, dass es völlig gleich ist." Damit wandte er sich um und machte sich mit einer leichten Gleichgültigkeit daran Wurzelgemüse zu putzen, so als sei diese Küche, als sei dies alles nichts als ein Spiel.  
  
Glorfindel kniete sich auf den Boden und blickte in den Eimer. Durch die weißlich trübe Brühe konnte er eine er eine Wurzelbürste sehen. Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch und langte in den Eimer. Das Wasser war eiskalt und zischend zog er die Luft ein. Er blickte sich um: Nénime hatte recht gehabt, es war tatsächlich vollkommen gleichgültig, wo er beginnen würde, der gesamte Küchenboden strotzte vor Schmutz. Auf Knien rutschte er in eine Ecke, und begann, die Fliesen zu scheuern.  
  
Immer höher stieg die Sonne am Horizont, ihre Strahlen, die durch das kleine Fenster Einlass gefunden hatten, wanderten durch die Küche, von der rechten Wand, an welcher sie begonnen hatten über den Boden zur linken Wand. Immer wieder hatte Nénime den Blick gehoben und das Tun des Elbenfürsten beobachtet. Auf Knien war er durch die Küche gerutscht, hatte mit ganzer Kraft versucht, mit der kalten Lauge den Boden zu reinigen, gesehen, dass es misslang, aber nicht aufgegeben. Immer wieder waren ihm seine langen Haare über die Schultern gefallen und waren durch die ekle Brühe, welche sich inzwischen auf dem Boden angesammelt hatte, hindurchgezogen worden. Seine Kleider waren inzwischen fast völlig durchnässt, und er konnte kaum noch seine Hände spüren. Der Boden aber blieb schmutzig wie eh und je.  
  
Noch einmal atmete Glorfindel tief durch, bückte sich ein weiteres mal, tauchte seine schmerzenden Hände in das inzwischen völlig verschmutzte kalte Wasser und begann aufs neue, sich schier die Seele aus dem Leib zu scheuern. Der Schweiß lief seine Brust hinab und er spürte erste Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern. Plötzlich erhob sich Nénime still und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er ging neben dem Vanya in die Hocke und nahm ihm sanft die Bürste aus den Händen. "Deine Finger bluten." Glorfindel blickte auf. Hatte der Elb neben ihm etwa besorgt geklungen? Hatte er vielleicht doch ein Herz? Ein Funke Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. "Du solltest Schluss machen Glorfindel. Der Boden läuft dir nicht weg. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."  
  
"Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag"... wie das klang! War es eine Drohung? Langsam aber bestimmt entzog Glorfindel Nénime seine Hände. "Du vertraust mir nicht." Sagte Nénime. "Das ist schade, denn es wird alles schwieriger machen." Er seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "So viel schwieriger! Ich hatte so gehofft, das wir es einfach hinter uns bringen könnten, aber natürlich, ich habe mir da Illusionen gemacht. Es tut mir leid... es war wohl meine Schuld." Glorfindel blickte alarmiert auf. "Hinter sich bringen?" Wovon redete dieser Elb? Angst stieg in dem Balrogtöter auf. War jetzt nicht der Moment gekommen, sich zu wehren und zu fliehen? Sicher, er hatte sich Ilúvatars Willen und der Gnade der Valar anbefohlen, aber konnte er ihnen weiterhin vertrauen? Oder hatten die Höchsten ihn hier vergessen?  
  
"Glorfindel. Du hast dein Schicksal selber gewählt. Du bist freiwillig und ohne Not von zu Hause fortgegangen, nicht ich."  
  
"Ohne Not?" begehrte der Elbenlord auf. "Ohne Not? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das beurteilen kannst! Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, all die Jahre, all die Jahrhunderte, all die Jahrtausende? Nein, du hast keine Ahnung! Du hast nicht die leiseste Idee davon, wie es ist, wenn man immer nur der Prügelknabe ist und das fünfte Rad am Wagen, du hast keine Ahnung..." Glorfindel suchte nach Worten, vor Erregung zitternd.  
  
Mit eisigem Gesichtsausdruck stand Nénime auf und ging zur Anrichte. Dort drehte er sich um und taxierte den Vanya abschätzend.  
  
"Wir werden morgen darüber sprechen. In der Zwischenzeit aber solltest du über deine Wankelmütigkeit nachdenken. Du hast dich Ilúvatar anvertraut, nun trage auch sein Los!" Nénime nahm Brot und Wasser von dem Bord und stellte es vor Glorfindel auf den Boden. Immer noch war seine Stimme streng, aber schon lag wieder eine ruhige Kühle in seinen Worten, als er zu Glorfindel sprach.  
  
"Iss und trink. Ich werde nach Tjark sehen. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dich schon hinlegen. Du weiß ja, dass die Nacht früh zu Ende sein wird." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und verließ die Küche.  
  
Glorfindel fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Ai Elbereth, hatte er es doch bei Elrond gut gehabt! Elrond! Voller Sehnsucht dachte er an seinen liebsten Freund und heiße Liebe wallte in ihm auf. Was gäbe er in diesem Moment dafür, ihn hier vor sich zu sehen!  
  
Doch plötzlich war sie wieder da, die Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Elrond? Wie hat er dich denn behandelt? Ignoriert hat er dich, und dass zumindest kann man von Nénime nicht sagen! Vielleicht ist er grausam, aber immerhin, wenn er es ist, dann ist er es zu dir, und nur zu dir, mit seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit. Nein, Elrond hat sich zu viel heraus genommen!"  
  
Und damit brach wieder die Flut der Erinnerung über Glorfindel hinein und viele Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei, Bilder von Momenten, in denen er sich verletzt und gedemütigt gefühlt hatte, und da schwenkte seine heiße Liebe zu Nénime um.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und ein ausnehmend gut gelaunter Nénime betrat die Küche, Tjark im Gefolge. "Lass uns zu Bett gehen!" Ordnete er an und begab sich mit leichten, anmutigen Schritten zur Lagerstatt. Graziös ließ er sich auf den Decken nieder und Tjark tat es ihm nur Sekunden später nach, wenn auch viel unbeholfener. "Komm nur, lass uns schlafen gehen!" Winkte Nénime Glorfindel heran, anscheinend wieder völlig versöhnt.  
  
Der Elbenlord ließ es sich nicht zwei mal sagen, er war erschöpft und er wollte Nénime zeigen, dass er ihm vertraute. Schnell begab er sich zu den schmutzigen Matten und ließ sich zwischen Elb und Mensch nieder.  
  
Nénime streckte seinen Arm aus, sodass Glorfindel seinen Kopf darauf betten konnte. Immer noch war ihm die Nähe unangenehm, aber er wollte den beiden zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
Plötzlich aber spürte er Tjaks Hand über seine Schulter streichen. Von der Schulter über den Arm. Und nun sanft, so sanft es ein Mensch konnte, über seine Hand. Glorfindel versteifte sich. Was tat dieser Mensch da? Das durfte er nicht! Angst überkam ihn und er versuchte sich dem Mann zu entziehen, doch Nénime hielt ihn fest... kühl lächelnd wie immer. "Lass mich!" bat Glorfindel gepresst. "Aber, aber! Was hast du denn nur Schönster? War es nicht das, was du dir die ganze Zeit über so sehnlichst gewünscht hast? Wir sind hier, um deine Wünsche zu erfüllen." Immer näher rückte Tjark, streichelt über Glorfindels Brust und lächelte erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Nénime, hilf mir!" flehte Glorfindel.  
  
"Aber das tue ich doch grade!" Sagte der Elb mit dem süßesten Lächeln. 


	8. Nacht und Tag

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkiens, nix meins.  
  
WARNUNG: Es kann nach den Eindrücken verschiedener Leute zu slash-artigen Wolkenschauern kommen, in welchem allerdings niemand ein Kleidungsstück unterhalb der Gürtellinie ablegt.. bitte nehmen sie sich vor diesen in acht, falls sie so was partout nicht lesen wollen. Vielen dank!  
  
Notiz: Während ich an diesem Kapitel arbeitete, starb meine Lieblingsratte Malfoy.... möge er sanft ruhen in den Hallen von Mandos...  
  
*** ***  
  
@seelenspiel: ja, ignoriert werden *kann * gut sein.. ja nachdem.. in Nénimes Konzept passt es jedoch überhaupt nicht.  
  
@amlugwen: Auf den Mund küssen?? Hab ich mit meiner besten Freundin auch schon gemacht.. ganz ohne Hintergedanken! Meine Charaktere brauchen einen Psychiater? Ja, vielleicht.. aber ich glaube Nénime ist effektiver als Angelika Kallwass!  
  
@mystic: soooo, mal wieder eine wunderschöne, lange, gemütserhellende Review von dir. Und gemütserhellend kann ich momentan wirklich sehr brauchen.... *snif *. Elrond hat immer jemanden auf seiner Seite. Stimmt. Aber jetzt ist Findelchen auch nicht mehr alleine, oder? Der Weiseste sieht oft nicht, was direkt vor ihm passiert. Das ist eine Lebensweisheit, die in Mirkwood so lautet: "Man sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht." Deine Geschichten ergeben keinen Sinn??? Ich hab mich wohl verlesen! Ich liebe deine Schreibe. Und für mich gibt sie absolut Sinn. Ehrlich! Glorfindels Bodenschrubben als Symbol für unseren Kampf im Leben? Ja, das mit dem *kein Stück weiter kommen * kenne ich! Nénime ist dir auf immer neue Art und Weise suspekt? Ob er Valar oder Istari ist? Da sag ich jetzt mal *gar nichts * zu! Ob er ein normaler Elb ist? Lass uns die Definition von *normal * mal außen vor lassen... sicherlich nein!! Er hat noch was in Petto. Er könnte Findel an sich reißen... jaaaaaa, das könnte er... vielleicht will er das auch? Du willst *meine * Geschichte ausdrucken???????? Dazu sag ich mal nix... ich schwebe nur grade vor Stolz und Freude am Compy vorbei.  
  
@Arsinoe4: Elrond tut dir leid? Das ist nett, ich hab auch nicht den Eindruck, dass er seine Fehler mit Absicht beging. Ja, Erestor ist ein Schatz! Ob sich Findel nicht wehren kann? Je nun.. der Mann ist sehr groß und sehr stark... allerdings zu schaffen...mit gewissen elbenmagischen Fähigkeiten. Wenn aber Nénime mit seiner Elbenmagie gegen ihn arbeitet, seh ich schwarz!  
  
@Ondin: Tja, manche mögen's heiß! *ggg *  
  
@Megchen: Da hast du aber gut beobachtet!! Wo ist eigentlich dieser Wirt hinverschwunden? Und was arbeiten die da eigentlich? Töpfe sortieren und Boden putzen... komischere Job! *g * Dir tut Elrond leid? Ja, das ist schlimm, das Gefühl, jemandem sehr weh getan zu haben, obwohl man eigentlich das Gegenteil wollte!  
  
*** **** ****  
  
Kapitel 8: Nacht und Tag  
  
Glorfindels Stimme wurde flehender. "Nénime.... hilf mir doch ...Ich will nicht sterben! Bitte! Du weißt doch, was mit mir passieren wird, wenn er weiter macht. Ich tue alles was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich gehen, bitte!" Er spürte, wie sich die Angst ins Unermessliche steigerte. Ja, Glorfindel war stark, und dank seiner elbischen Fähigkeiten wäre er im Normalfall spielend mit dem Menschen fertig geworden, doch hatte er das Gefühl, Nénime würde alle Kraft aus ihm saugen. Wer war dieser Elb, der solch eine Macht über ihn hatte und warum half er ihm nicht gegen Tjark? Er musste doch wissen, dass, wenn er diesem freie Hand ließe, es für ihn den sicheren Tod bedeuten würde? Tjark indes ließ sich nicht abhalten, rückte noch näher, falls das überhaupt möglich war, begann langsam und mit einer gewissen Zärtlichkeit die Verschnürung von Glorfindels Tunika zu öffnen und die entblößte Haut darunter sanft zu streicheln. "Nénime, bitte! Gib mir meine Kraft wieder, tu was, bitte! Ich will nicht in die Hallen von Mandos eingehen, noch nicht jetzt. Und nicht so!"  
  
Nénime blickte auf einmal sehr ruhig und ernst. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Sagte er still. "Du musst uns nur vertrauen, dann wird alles gut werden. Egal was Tjark oder ich mit dir machen: Es wird dir nicht schaden!" Erschrocken blickte Glorfindel von einem zum anderen und spürte, dass Tjarks Hand inzwischen ihren Weg unter seine Tunika gefunden hatte.  
  
"Es ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so unangenehm, oder? Entspann dich einfach und genieße es." Rit Nénime. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen, an so etwas auch nur denken ? Wie sollte er die entehrenden Berührungen eines Menschen ertragen?  
  
Er spürte plötzlich, wie Nénimes Hand sich sanft auf seine Stirn legte, und eine beruhigende Kühle breitete sich von seinem Kopf langsam in seinen Körper aus. "Es ist alles gut, Glorfindel! Du musst uns nur vertrauen. Wage es, nur ein mal!" "Gib mir meine Kraft zurück!" Flehte Glorfindel, doch der andere Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt, nicht, solange du dich uns nicht anvertraust." Die sanfte, ruhige Kühle breitete sich immer weiter in dem Elbenlord aus. Er musste unwillkürlich an einen schattigen See denken, eine Waldsee mit wunderschönen Seerosen darauf. Er träumte, er würde in das klare, endlos tiefe Wasser steigen und sich einfach treiben lassen. Glorfindel merkte nicht, dass eine süße Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn ließ sich ohne darüber nachzudenken mit geschlossenen Augen sanft in Nénimes Arme sinken. Es war alles so mysteriös, so unglaublich, wie in einem Traum. Und wie in einem Traum hatte er auch hier keine andere Wahl, er musste es passieren lassen. Langsam drangen die Geschehnisse um ihn zu ihm durch und er musste zugeben, dass dies hier gar nicht so schlecht war. Tjark hatte begonnen, ihm die Tunika abzustreifen und beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit seinem Oberkörper, während Nénime seine Hand hielt und durch sein Haar strich. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass die beiden auch gar nicht vor hatten, weiter zu gehen, ganz so, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt, und was war schon gegen ein paar Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten einzuwenden? All die Jahrhunderte hindurch hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Elrond seine Hand halten, ihn einmal in den Arm nehmen würde. Doch nicht die kleinste Zuneigung war ihm zuteil geworden. Ja, Celebrian, die wurde umarmt, geküsst, gehalten! Nicht, dass er Elrond begehrt hatte, nicht so, aber für ihn gehörten zu einer Freundschaft mehr als Worte. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, gemeinsam als gute Freunde in der Kaminhalle zu sitzen, aneinandergelehnt das Spiel der Flammen betrachtend und in stillem Einverständnis zu schweigen. Aber nicht einmal war das geschehen, in all den Jahrhunderten.  
  
Tjark und Nénime aber schienen in ihm lesen zu können wie in einem offenen Buch. Glorfindels Seele lag offen vor ihnen; Sie wussten genau, was er brauchte und sie gaben in dieser Nacht mit offenen Händen. All das, was Glorfindel in der langen Zeit vermisst hatte, wurde ihm hier durch diese beiden zuteil. Sie flüsterten die liebevollsten Dinge in sein Ohr, erzählten ihm, wie schön er sei, wie treu und stark, der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen könne, und während sie versuchten, seine Freundschaft mit Worten zu erobern zogen sie ihn immer wieder an sich. Mal hielt Tjark ihn in seinen Armen und er war stark und fest wie ein Baum. Glorfindel lehnte sich an seine Brust und fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Dann zog ihn Nénime an sich, der zarte Nénime, der so süß nach Farn und Flieder duftete, der seine schmalen Hände über Glorfindels Rücken gleiten ließ, bis dieser in des anderen Elben Armen nur noch sterben wollte. Erst als die Sterne verblassten drückte ihm Nénime einen letzten zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und hauchte ihm zu: " Schlaf, Glorfindel, schlaf, mein Schönster, mein Liebster. Schlafe, und träume von uns, denn wir werden dich immer lieben. Wir werden dich auf Händen tragen. Wir wissen, was du brauchst, und wir werden dir noch viel, viel mehr geben als heute Nacht. Wir werden dich lieben und glücklich machen. Wir würden dich nie behandeln wie Elrond!"  
  
Glorfindel schreckte auf. "Woher weißt du?" "Scht!" Nénime legte zärtlich seine Fingerspitzen auf des Vanya Lippen. "Scht! Ich weiß es einfach... ich weiß, wie sehr er dich vernachlässigt hat. Und doch weiß ich noch lange nicht genug... schlaf jetzt....schlafe!" Unter diesen Worten sank Glorfindel in tiefe Träume, und zum ersten mal war es Nénime, dem seine Gedanken galten und nicht Elrond. Erst als die Sonne ihren Zenit überschritten hatte, weckte Nénime ihn mit einem liebevollen Kuss auf sein goldenes Haar.  
  
**** ***** ****  
  
Immer noch war Elrond leichenblass. Erestor machte sich große Sorgen um den Freund. Er wusste, wie sehr der Herr von Bruchtal an Glorfindel hing. Seit Stunden irrten sie hier nun schon durch die Gegend und immer wieder blieb Elrond stehen, in sich horchend, um sich fühlend, verharrend und dann wieder eine neue Richtung einschlagend.  
  
Grade eben hatte sich Elrond ins Gras sinken lassen und die Hände vor das bleiche Gesicht geschlagen. Erestor blickte nervös um sich. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm hier überhaupt nicht! "Er war hier. Genau hier! Und da waren Reiter... Menschen! Und ich fühle es genau, sie sind fortgegangen, in diese Richtung." Der Fürst zeigte die Strasse entlang, Erestor folgte mit seinen Blicken seinem ausgestrecktem Arm. Die Sonne flirrte und blendete ihre empfindlichen Augen. Beide wussten, wohin diese Strasse führte: In die Siedlung der Menschen. Und das bedeutete unzweifelhaft Ärger, oder doch zumindest gewisse Schwierigkeiten, so oder so.  
  
Da, plötzlich war es wieder zu hören, viel lauter nun, als stampfende Schritte erkennbar. Erestor wirbelte herum und rief dem immer noch in Richtung der Stadt schauenden Freund die schlechte Neuigkeit zu.  
  
"ORKS!" Erstor hatte in Windeseile seinen Bogen gespannt und streckte die ersten Orks nieder, während Elrond an seine Seite griff und das Schwert aus der Scheide zog. Schon waren die ersten Orks dicht an sie heran gekommen und ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte. Erestor hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich nach Elrond umzusehen. Hätte er es getan, wäre es mit seiner Beherrschung sicher schnell vorbei gewesen. Elrond war in Gedanken so sehr bei Glorfindel, dass er sich nicht genügend auf den Kampf konzentrieren konnte. Er schlug tapfer um sich, doch dafür, dass er ein solch kampferprobter Krieger war, waren seine Leistungen mehr als schwach. Viele Angriffe konnte er zwar abwehren, doch immer wieder spürte er einen kurzen, schneidenden Schmerz.  
  
Schon bald bemerkte Erestor, dass sich die Anzahl der Orks nicht so verringerte, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er musste zu einer neuen Taktik greifen! Rasch wandte er sich um und rannte aus dem engsten Gedränge, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Es war ihm gar nicht wohl dabei, seinen Freund in einer Masse blutdurstiger Orks zurück zu lassen, doch hatte er keine andere Wahl. Aus dem engen Kampfgeschehen befreit war es ihm ein leichtes, seine Pfeile in schneller Zahl auf die Angreifer anzusetzen.  
  
Nicht lange, und die kleine Gruppe Orks war niedergemetzelt. Aufgeregt und besorgt rannte er zu Elrond, der sich erschöpft auf den Boden nieder gelassen hatte.  
  
"Bist du verletzt, mellon nin?" Fragte der Berater, ängstlich den Freund abtastend. Plötzlich spürte er eine verdächtige Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingern. Blut. "Bitte, oh Elbereth! Lass es schwarz sein! Lass es Orkblut sein!" flehte Erestor. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn Elrond verletzt war? Und doch musste er sich Gewissheit verschaffen.  
  
Erestor sah auf seine Handfläche, von der sich das helle Rot des Blutes grell abhob. 


	9. Eine schwere Entscheidung

Kapitel 9  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Geschichte, alles andere Herrn Tolkien!!  
  
@Seelenspiel: Deine Vermutungen stimmen meistens nicht? Naja, das geht grade allen so! Wann schreibst du Drowning weiter???? *bettel *  
  
@zitaboril: Tja... wie sagte Oscar Wilde?? "Es gibt zwei Sorten Unglück im Leben des Menschen: Nicht zu bekommen, was man sich wünscht.... oder es zu bekommen!" (frei zitiert) Mich wegen Elrond erwürgen?? Ich hab ihn ja auch lieb, und schau doch, wie es weitergeht! Erestor? Ja, der hat was....  
  
@amlugwen: Nénimes Herkunft? Ja, die wird noch aufgedeckt! Du hast seinen Namen gefunden? Ui...in welchem Kontext denn? Sicher hat Erestor auch Heilerfähigkeiten... aber es kommt immer auf die Schwere der Verwundung an... gegen ein Schwert im Bauch kann man auch nicht viel machen! (Siehe Peters Haldir-Mord!) Warum Erestor kein Defizit hat? Weil Elben auch nur Menschen sind *g *. Naja, nicht jeder ist gleich. Erestor hat halt andere Bedürfnisse.  
  
@Megchen: Ob Elrond sterben wird? Lies und sieh! Man sollte Findel an Elrond erinnern? Nach diesem Kapitel um so mehr!!! Vielen Dank für die *rattigen Beileidswünsche *. Ich bin froh, dass er einen schnellen Tod hatte... und ich hab ja zum Glück noch drei, die ich jetzt noch mehr verhätscheln kann.  
  
@Mystic: *rotwerd + vielen Dank für dein Lob.. ich fange langsam an, mich nicht mehr dagegen zu wehren!! Erst mal vieeeelen Dank für das end-geile Bild von meine beiden süßen Ellis! *Sevie zerschmilzt wie Pistazieneis in der Sonne * Tja... letztlich kann sich Glorfindel nur selber helfen, aber vielleicht gibt es Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe? Nein, es gibt kein Gesetz, das Nénime so was verbieten könnte...und wenn es eins gäbe, würde er sich drüber wegsetzen.. glaub mir!! Wo ist der Wirt? Gar nicht so dumm die Frage! Baden? Wäre eine gute Antwort, um sein gequältes Gewissen zu beruhigen....  
  
@Kesselfrettchen: Vielen Dank für deine Rifju, Frettchen!! Warum ich die Orks habe sterben lassen? Wahrscheinlich weil sie relativ unsympathische Personen sind (aus Sichte eins Elben wie mir). Soso, mein Spinat hat geschmeckt? Das freut mich... Das Rezept hab ich vor 4000 Jahren mal in einem ausgehöhlten Baumstamm gefunden! Nebenher: Mein Gebiss steht hier *nicht * zur Debatte *loooool * Nénimes Technik? Wieso, ist doch alles ganz normal! Bettgeschichte? Naja, es ist ja eigentlich gar nichts gelaufen! Witte, witte, witt? Der hat schon mit seinem privaten Ork zu kämpfen, ich sag nur *miep! * Bis Mittwoch!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 9: Eine schwere Entscheidung  
  
"Es geht schon!" Zischend zog Elrond den Atem ein. Zusammengekrümmt saß er auf dem Boden, die Arme um sich geschlungen. "Lass mich deine Verletzungen sehen, mellon nin!" Behutsam versuchte Erestor, Elronds Arme zu lösen, um ihn untersuchen zu können. Nur sehr zögerlich gab der Elbenlord nach und ließ den Berater seine Verwundungen sehen. Erestor atmete erleichtert auf, es sah zwar nicht gut aus, aber entschieden besser, als er befürchtet hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Verschnürung von Elronds recht mitgenommener Tunika und so behutsam wie möglich versuchte er dann, ihm diese über den Kopf zu streifen. Wieder ließ der Fürst eine Schmerzenslaut hören. Es war ein trauriges Bild, dass sich Erestor bot. Der weiße Leib Elronds war mit Schnitten übersät, kleineren und größeren, doch glücklicherweise sahen nur zwei davon bedenklich aus. Der Berater blickte sich um: Gab es hier nicht irgendwo eine Quelle, an der er Wasser zur Reinigung der Wunden holen konnte? Und konnte er es riskieren, den Lord hier alleine verletzt sitzen zu lassen? Nein, das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Er erhob sich und ging zu den Taschen, die sie für die Reise mitgenommen hatten. Diesen entnahm er einen kleinen Beutel mit desinfizierend wirkenden Kräutern (waren diese nicht eigentlich für Glorfindel bestimmt gewesen, falls sie ihn finden sollten?) und schweren Herzens griff er nach der Wasserflasche.  
  
"Erestor, das ist unser letztes Wasser und wir wissen nicht, wo die nächste gute Quelle ist! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das Wasser in der Siedlung ertragen könnten, so schmutzig, wie es bei den Menschen ist." Warf Elrond ein.  
  
"Mein Freund, wenn ich deine Wunden nicht hier und jetzt versorge, dann wird es vielleicht keine Siedlung der Menschen mehr für uns geben! Glaubst du, es würde Glorfindel irgendetwas nutzen, wenn du dich hier für ihn opferst? Und all das nur wegen ein paar Schluck Wasser?" Erestor war richtig erbost, doch er wusste, dass er einen kühlen Kopf behalten musste, sollte ihre Reise von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Sicher, Elrond war von dieser Situation sichtbar überfordert, erst der Verlust seiner Frau, nun der seines besten Freundes, doch mit Emotionalitäten kam man hier nicht weiter.  
  
Elrond seufzte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Erestor hatte ja recht, was war das Wasser, was waren die paar Heilkräuter in dieser Situation. Behutsam reinigte der Berater die Wunden, versorgte und verband sie, dann half er Elrond auf, der noch ein wenig schwach auf seinen Beinen stand.  
  
"Lass uns gehen.. es wird wohl kein Weg an der Siedlung vorbeiführen." Erestors Blick wurde besorgter. "Wirst du es schaffen?" Wandte sich an Elrond. "Ja, das werde ich!" Antwortete dieser, "Für Glorfindel!"  
  
*** ***  
  
Nénime strahlte wie die Sonne an einem hellem Frühlingstag, frisch und wärmend. Wieder putze Glorfindel den Boden, doch nun nicht mehr verbissen, sondern fröhlich vor sich hin plaudernd. Nénime saß dabei am Tisch, schälte Kartoffeln und lauschte mit gespanntem Blick jedem Wort des Balrogtöters. Immer wieder hakte er nach oder zeigte durch Zwischenrufe und Bestätigungen sein Interesse. Glorfindel aber spürte gar nicht mehr die Kälte des Wassers und auch seine Finger schmerzten auch nicht mehr.  
  
Wie die Zeit verflog! Ganz gleich, ob Glorfindel an diesem Tag putzte, in einem nebenliegenden Raum Tischtücher wusch oder schmutziges Geschirr spülte, immer waren Tjark oder Nénime um ihn, stets aufmerksam und freundlich.  
  
Längst war Glorfindels Misstrauen völlig verflogen, endlich wusste er, was wahre Freundschaft war! Es gab nichts, was ihn mehr an Bruchtal band. Elrond? Je nun, ein ehemaliger Bekannter, vielleicht auch Freund, in den Anfangszeiten. Aber bedeuten? Nein, bedeuten tat er ihm nichts. Was hatte er ihm schon gegeben? Glorfindel lachte bitter auf... "Arbeit!" dachte er, "Nichts als Arbeit!"  
  
"Worüber lachst du, Glorfindel?" Nénime war an ihn heran getreten. "Es hat etwas mit Elrond zu tun, nicht wahr? Bisher hast du mir nur von schönen Dingen mit ihm erzählt. Ich glaube aber, dass es da noch ganz andere Geschichten zu berichten gibt." Glorfindel spürte Nénimes Hand auf seiner Schulter und schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihn. "Sprich zu mir, ich will wissen, was er dir angetan hat... ich will alles wissen!" So süß waren Nénimes Worte, so sanft und überzeugend, dass sie sogar Steine zum zerfließen gebracht hätten. Und da brachen die Schleusen und Glorfindel sprach über all die Dinge, die ihn die ganze Zeit gequält hatten, all die Begebenheiten, die ihn verletzt hatten in all den Jahren. Er berichtete und Nénime hörte mit zitternden Lippen zu, er schrie und er andere Elb ließ ihn schreien, er schlug auf den Tisch und wünschte, Elrond vor sich zu haben und tief in sich, da spürte er keine Trauer mehr, sondern nur noch Zorn. Nénime aber bekräftigte ihn in seinen Worten und Gedanken. "Nie hätte er das tun dürfen! Wie rücksichtslos er war!" Tröstend nahm er den Vanya in den Arm. "Ich würde so etwas nie, nie mit dir tun... nur eins musst du mir versprechen! Du darfst nie mehr zu diesem Halbelben zurück kehren! Nicht in Taten, aber auch nicht in Gedanken. Ich werde immer für dich da sein und ich werde dich aus tiefstem Herzen lieben und du wirst mich lieben, aber nur mich alleine, niemanden sonst! Kannst du mir das versprechen?"  
  
Glorfindel schreckte zurück. Konnte er das versprechen? Niemals zurück zu Elrond gehen, wenn Nénime ihn nicht verlassen würde... das vielleicht. Aber nie wieder an Elrond denken? Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.  
  
"Denke darüber nach." Gebot Nénime. "Aber denke nicht zu lange! Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich ohnehin sehr erstaunt bin von deinem Verhalten. Habe ich dir nicht alles gegeben, was du dir wünschtest?" Damit runzelte er kritisch die Stirn, wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Küche. Während er aber hinausging sah Glorfindel, wie er Tjark am Ärmel packte, nicht aber, wie er ihm leise ein paar Worte zu raunte. "Komm schon mit, wir müssen unseren Plan besprechen. Ich erwarte neue Anweisungen!"  
  
*** ***  
  
*** ***  
  
So, Kameraden, dass war heute zwar nicht lang, aber hoffentlich knackig!! Hoffe, ihr hattet trotzdem Spass!!! 


	10. Gefühlschaos

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Herrn Tolkien.  
  
@all: sorry, hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich sag nur Hausarbeiten!! Aber ich hab euch nicht vergessen!! Ganz dickes knuddel an euch alle!!!!  
  
@amlugwen: oooooch der arme, arme Ork!!! Natürlich habe ich *nicht *deinen kleinen Schatz umgebracht, das brächt ich ja auch gar nicht übers Herz!!!! Für Glorfindel! Oder wie Frettchen meinte: Das erinnere sie doch verdächtig an "Für Wallace!" na ja.... Ob Findel Waffen haben, wenn sie sich begegnen? Zählen Handfeger und Schaufel auch dazu? *lol *Natürlich darf Örkchen gerne mit Nénime sprechen! Der kocht sogar schon einen Kaukau für ihn! Plan und Anweisungen? Ja, da ist doch was im Busch???  
  
@Darktress: UI! Musste mich den ganzen Tag unter einen Wasserfall stellen, um mich abzukühlen. Soooooo ein Lob!!!  
  
@Ari: Ja, da wird noch was passieren. Schön, dass du dir Sorgen machst!  
  
@Megchen: Tja, ich glaube du hast ein sehr gutes Gespür. Vielleicht will Findel ja wirklich nicht befreit werden?  
  
Kapitel 10: Gefühlschaos  
  
Glorfindel war innerlich aufgebracht. Was sollte er nur tun? Nénime verlangte zu viel von ihm... nie wieder an Elrond denken, war das möglich? War das richtig? Und doch: Nichts als Treue verlangte er, und Treue war es, die sich Glorfindel all die Jahrhunderte hindurch gewünscht hatte. Wenn Nénime ihm versprach, ihn immer zu lieben, dann würde er sicher nicht lügen, auf ewig wäre er bei ihm, würde ihm Lieder singen und Geschichten erzählen, würde ihn im Arm halten, jedem seiner Worte lauschen und für ihn da sein.  
  
Der Moment war gekommen, er musste sich entscheiden. Er spürte immer noch all die Enttäuschung in sich, zwang sich aber, ihr keinen Raum zu geben. Sicher, Elrond hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt, aber es war vorbei, denn er würde ihn ohnehin nie mehr wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Er würde einen Schlussstrich ziehen, ein für alle mal. Glorfindel stand vom Boden auf, klopfte seine Kleider ab und begab sich zur Tür. Ob er klopfen sollte? Es war ein wenig lächerlich, an eine Flurtür anzuklopfen, doch hörte der Elbenlord gedämpfte Stimmen. Offensichtlich waren Tjark und Nénime in ein mehr als angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Der Elb war bemüht zu flüstern, die Worte des Menschen aber drangen des öfteren durch das Holz. "Und du glaubst wirklich... Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?... Der Wirt wird sich um dieses Problem kümmern!...Ich hoffe, wir haben das bald hinter uns.."  
  
Zaghaft pochte Glorfindel an die Tür. "Nénime? Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen..." Sofort wurde die Türe aufgetan und Nénime erschien im Rahmen. Glorfindel holte noch einmal tief Luft. Er hatte seinen Beschluss gefasst und würde nicht mehr zurück sehen. "Nénime", hub er an "Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Können wir sprechen?" Etwas unwohl blickte er zu Tjark hinüber, der Mensch war ihm noch immer ein wenig unheimlich, so freundlich er sich auch ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte.  
  
Hatte Glorfindel gehofft, dass Nénime diese Nachricht mit Überschwang und Freude aufnehmen würde, so hatte er sich geirrt. Ernst blickte der schwarzhaarige Elb, nahm ihn bei der Schulter und führte ihn wieder in die Küche. Abschätzend blickte Nénime Glorfindel an. Dieser schöpfte ein weiteres mal Atem und ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Nénime, ich habe nachgedacht. Du warst sehr gut zu mir, auch Tjark, aber besonders du. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber ich spüre, dass du es gut mit mir meinst. Nun möchtest du Verbindlichkeit, Treue. Ich verstehe das prinzipiell, ich habe es mir schließlich auch all die Jahrhunderte gewünscht. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht! Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht warst, weil ich dir diese Treue nicht sofort schenken konnte, doch es fällt mir schwer, all meine alten Bindungen sofort aufzugeben. Aber nun habe ich nachgedacht, Elrond hat mich als Freund einfach zu sehr enttäuscht. Er hat all das, was zwischen uns war, zerstört und ich denke, es ist richtig, diese Freundschaft aufzugeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, und ich möchte dich um Vergebung bitten, dass ich dir nicht sofort vertraut habe."  
  
Nénime blickte immer noch kühl auf Glorfindel. "Die Kette." Sagte er. Verwirrt blickte Glorfindel an sich herunter. Nénime trat einen Schritt näher und legte seine Finger auf die zarte Silberkette um Glorfindels Hals. "Die Kette. Wenn du dich vollkommen von Elrond lossagen möchtest, dann nimm sie ab!" Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Vanya. "Aber, es ist doch nur eine Kette, nichts besonderes, er hatte sie mir geschenkt, als ich bei ihm einzog. Ich war damals sehr einsam und sie hat mir sehr viel bedeutet." "Eben!" Sagte Nénime eiskalt. "Du erzählst mir etwas von Entscheidungen, aber du belügst dich und du belügst vor allen Dingen mich! Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wen du vor dir hast! Denkst du, du kannst mit mir spielen? Sprich: Wen wählst du: Elrond oder mich? Wen liebst du wirklich?"  
  
Glorfindel senkte den Kopf. War er nicht wirklich undankbar? Was lag ihm schon an Elrond? Ein heißer Schmerz wallte in ihm auf, tapfer aber kämpfte er ihn nieder.  
  
"Nénime, ich möchte wirklich mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen, wie kann ich es dir nur beweisen?"  
  
"Nimm die Kette ab!"  
  
"Nénime, bitte....!"  
  
"Nimm die Kette ab!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur so gewohnt sie zu tragen und..."  
  
"Ein letztes mal: Ich oder Elrond!"  
  
"Du!"  
  
Als diese letzte Wort Glorfindels gefallen war, griff Nénime nach der Kette und riss das feine Silberband vom Hals des Elbenfürsten. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch fiel das Kettchen auf den schmutzigen Küchenfußboden.  
  
Nénime drehte sich um und ging wortlos zur Anrichte.  
  
Glorfindel blickte stumm auf die kleine silbernen Kette, die dort in dem Schmutz lag. Die Zeit schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehen geblieben zu sein. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so sein würde. Warum tat es so unsäglich weh, wenn doch alles entschieden war?  
  
Sich entsetzlich schwach fühlend sank er auf die Knie, nahm das Kettchen in seine Hände, welche er vor das Gesicht schlug und weinte hemmungslos. Er bereute seine Entscheidung aus tiefstem Herzen, ohne es selber zu wissen.  
  
** *** ** ***  
  
Elrond und Erestor hatten das Stadttor passiert. Es war schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatten, besonders Erestor, der menschliche Wohnorte tunlichst gemieden hatte, war entsetzt. Eng standen die Häuser, von allen Seiten drang Lärm an seine empfindlichen Ohren; Hämmern, Rufen, Hühnergackern, rumpelnde Karren, quiekende Schweine: All das bildete eine quälende Geräuschkulisse. Am schlimmsten aber war der infernalische Gestank.  
  
Elrond seufzte. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um Glorfindel erspüren zu können, aber wie sollte das in diesem Chaos möglich sein? In diesem Moment näherte sich ihnen ein feister Kerl in den schmierigsten Kleidern, die sie jemals gesehen hatten. Wild gestikulieren und mit vor Lachen bebendem Bauch kam er auf sie zu.  
  
"Meine edlen Herren, mein Name ist Rautlark, wenn ich euch meine Dienste anbieten dürfte?" Erestor verdrehte die Augen. Es war einfach unglaublich. Elrond hingegen hatte sich wie immer hervorragend unter Kontrolle und reichte dem Mann freundlich die Hand. Das Lächeln des Elbenlords war gequält, denn immer noch schmerzten seine Wunden, doch höflich bedankte er sich für das Willkommen. Flinker als man es dem fetten Wirt zugetraut hätte, wandte dieser sich Erestor zu und ließ seine schmutzige Pranke krachend auf die Schulter des Beraters fallen. "Ihr müsst der großartige Herr Erestor sein, dessen Ruf durch die Lande eilt! Es heißt, Ihr wäret ein ausgezeichneter Berater, der beste wohl, den Mittelerde zu bieten hat! Ich denke, es wäre unverzeihlich, euch nicht auf ein Glas Wein in mein Wirtshaus einzuladen." Mit diesen Worten schob er Erestor vor sich her, der, ganz zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, keinen Drang spürte, dem Menschen nicht Folge zu leisten.  
  
Elrond stand vollkommen erstaunt auf der Strasse und blickte Erestor und Rautlark nach. Was war hier im Gange? Und ganz so, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte drehte sich der Wirt um und sagte beinahe nebensächlich : "Ich habe erst seit einigen Tagen einen Elben, der für mich arbeitet. Ein sehr anstelliger Kerl, ich muss schon sagen!" Darob ließ er wieder sein tiefes, gemütliches Lachen ertönen, wandte sich zu Erestor um, dem er inzwischen besitzergreifend den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte und schritt munter schwatzend zum Gasthof aus.  
  
Elrond war verwirrt, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den beiden zu folgen. Natürlich war dieser andere Elb Glorfindel und nichts hätte der Herr von Bruchtal lieber getan, als augenblicklich loszulaufen und den Freund in die Arme zu schließen, doch schien es, als herrsche hier ein ganz anderes Verständnis von Zeit und Herrschaft. So blieb ihm nichts, als gedemütigt hinter dem Wirt und seinem Berater herzutrotten, wie ein geduldeter Hund, den man überdrüssig ist, fortzujagen.  
  
Der Weg zum Gasthaus war nicht weit und immer noch schenkte der Mann Erestor seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Der Wirt führte den Berater in ein Zimmer hinter dem öffentlichen Gastraum und so verblieb Elrond alleine im Flur, nicht wissend, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Einige seiner Wunden hatten sich wohl entzündet und schmerzten, noch viel mehr aber schmerzte sein Herz, welches sich krampfhaft zusammen zu ziehen schien. Hier irgendwo musste Glorfindel sein, in dieser Öde, in diesem Schmutz, so nah und doch so fern. Langsam löste sich Elrond aus seiner Starre, wagte nicht zu rufen, wagte kaum zu atmen und begann den Gang entlang zu laufen. Er konnte ihn Spüren, seine Nähe, seinen Geruch, all diese Dinge, die ihm so vertraut waren und die er seit Ewigkeiten zu vermissen schien. Dort, eine Treppe! Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen flog er förmlich die Stufen hinunter und riss die Tür auf.  
  
Welche Szene bot sich ihm dort.  
  
Glorfindel kauerte tränenüberströmt auf dem Boden. An der Anrichte stand ein Elb, bleich wie der Tod und mit dunklem Haar, keine Miene verziehend während er ihn betrachtete. Langsam, wie in Trance hob Glorfindel den Kopf. Durch den Gang spürte Elrond einen massigen Mann auf sich zukommen. Alles schein unwichtig zu sein: Der andere Elb, der Hüne von einem Kerl, wichtig war nur Glorfindel, der nun zu ihm aufsah. In seinen Händen hielt er eine zerrissene Kette. Endlich, wie in einem Traum trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und wie in einem Traum ein Gefäß unendlich langsam zerbricht und man erst nach seinem Fall den Laut des splitternden Tones hört, so war es auch nun, als würde durch diesen Blick das Herz des Vanya zum Fallen gebracht und zerbrechen ,und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, hierher zu kommen?" Fragte Glorfindel mit bebenden Lippen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, nach all dem, was du mir angetan hast?" er ballte seine Finger um das Kettchen zu einer Faust.  
  
Erwartungsvoll und mit ebenso siegessicherem wie erwartungsvollem Lächeln blickte Nénime abwechseln von Glorfindel zu Elrond, ganz so, als sei dies nichts weiter als ein belustigendes Theaterspiel. 


	11. Viele harte Worte

Konsequenzen Kapitel 11  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien, nichts mir!  
  
AU (ich glaube, so nennt man das hier, wenn man von der Originalgeschichte abweicht oder wilde Thesen aufstellt?) Also, ich hab einfach mal eine Behauptung aufgestellt, dass jemand jemanden liebt.. es steht nirgendwo, das es so ist und nirgends, das es nicht so ist.. wollte nur vorwarnen.  
  
@Ari: Ja, Findel hat eine Ahnung, aber wie so oft im Leben: Das Problem ist einfach, sich über Dinge bewusst zu werden, anstatt sie einfach abzuheften. Und ja, die Begrüßung ist alles andere als herzlich! Und es kommt noch dicker!  
  
@Darky: Sooo viele Fragen *lool * Wer ist Nénime: Tja, DAS wüsstest du wohl gerne, was? Aber das musst du schon brav selber rausfinden! Was macht der Wirt mit Erestor? Sie haben KEINEN Sex... weiß auch nicht, warum Elben anscheinend schwul sind, aber jetzt verstehst du mein zögerliches Verhalten in unserem kleinen Rollenspiel? *ggg * Warum ist Findel nicht froh? Na, stell dir mal vor, du hast ein Problem mit jemandem (mal egal wer Schuld hat) und nun kommt die Person an und du bist einfach mit den Nerven runter.... da schnappt man einfach über! Waren die Amis auf dem Mond? Je nun, man sagt, die Schattenverhältnisse auf dem Film seine falsch, und eine Fahne könne in der Schwerelosigkeit nicht wehen... letztlich weiß ich es nicht, muss aber zugeben, dass diese Frage mein Leben nicht sehr tangiert. Solange mich da oben niemand aussetzt ist mir alles recht! *harr ! *  
  
@Megchen: Ui! Das mit der kette klingt ja echt interessant! Ich hab selber eine dünne Silberkette um den Hals und das hat mich inspiriert, meine hat aber gar keine Bedeutung. Du hättest trotz allem Elrond gewählt? Mal schauen wie das alles ausgeht!  
  
@amlugwen: Pfui! Aus, du böser Ork! Sitz!!!! Es gibt heute kein Glas frisch gepressten Elbensaft! (Sowas von undankbar, der gute Kaukau! *ggggg *) Ob sie sich schlagen? Tja, lies und sieh! Und das hab ich *vor * deiner Review geschrieben! Ob der Wirt mit ihnen zusammen arbeitet? Na ja, *auffällig * ist es ja schon, oder? Fesselkettchen? Wat gibbet da zu kichern? Is ja gut, man hat mich auch schon aufgeklärt, das sie Dinger eigentlich Fußkettchen heißen, aber sie sind doch um die Fessel rum, oder? Nenime verhält sich seltsam? Wie immer, würde ich sagen.. Er bleibt sich treu!  
  
Kapitel 11: Viele harte Worte  
  
Langsam und drohend stand Glorfindel auf, seine Augen funkelten.  
  
„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Bin ich dein Eigentum, dass ich nicht  
einmal das Haus verlassen kann, ohne, dass du mir sofort hinterher  
spionierst? Habe ich etwas mitgenommen, dass dir gehört und das du nun  
zurückfordern willst? Was willst du hier?" Atemlos vor Wut trat  
Glorfindel auf Elrond zu. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, hast du das  
verstanden?"  
  
Elrond spürte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Was, wenn er die  
ganze Zeit von falschen Vorraussetzungen ausgegangen war? Was, wenn  
Glorfindel nicht einfach nur wütend war und ein wenig Abstand brauchte,  
sondern ihn wirklich hasste?  
  
Plötzlich schien der Vanya größer und mächtiger zu werden und Elrond  
fühlte, wie ein gewaltiger Schlag ihn traf.  
„Verschwinde.." ein Schlag...  
„aus.." ein weiterer...  
„meinem..." Elrond fühlte, wie er taumelte....  
„Leben!" Blut sickerte aus der Nase des Noldo.  
  
Elrond glaubte, es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. Sein Gesicht  
brannte, einige der Wunden, die ihm die Orks geschlagen hatten, waren  
wieder aufgebrochen, doch nichts konnte so schlimm sein, wie der Schmerz  
der sein Innerstes zerriss. Was hatte er seinem liebsten Freund nur  
angetan, dass er so geworden war? Was hatte er ihm zugefügt um diesen  
Hass zu erschaffen?  
  
Fest legte sich Tjarks Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich glaube es ist  
besser, du gehst!" Sagte der Mensch mit tiefer Bestimmtheit. Elrond  
wollte noch etwas einwenden, fühlte sich aber von dem massigen Mann  
gewaltsam fort geschoben. Noch einmal wandte er sich um und sah durch  
einen Schleier verzweifelter Tränen auf Glorfindel, der immer noch bebend  
vor Zorn in der Küche stand.  
  
Tjark stieß Elrond unsanft vor sich her in die Waschküche am anderen Ende  
des Ganges, dicht gefolgt von Nénime, der sein strengstes Gesicht  
aufgelegt und die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.  
  
„So", sagte er mit einer Mischung aus Überdruss und Ekel in seiner  
Stimme, „du bist also dieser Elrond. Ich hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit  
gefragt, was für ein Elb du wohl seiest. Wer, so fragte ich mich, kann so  
arrogant sein, so überheblich und verletzend?"  
  
Elrond blickte vollkommen verstört auf. „Bitte, was habe ich eigentlich  
getan? Was?", fragte er mit brechender Stimme.  
  
Nénime trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was du getan hast? Welche  
Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit soll ich für dich wieder zum Leben  
erwecken? Soll ich dir davon erzählen, wie du ihn bei dir aufnahmst, wie  
er bei dir war und du Nacht für Nacht dein leben vor ihm ausbreitetest?  
Wie du ihm von deiner Kindheit erzähltest, von deiner Jugend und immer  
wieder von deinem Bruder? Und nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges mal  
spracht ihr von Ecthelion."  
  
Elrond sah den kühlen Elben vor sich fragend an.  
  
„Oh, du weißt es nicht einmal? Du hast noch nicht einmal seinen Namen  
gehört?"  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich, wer Ecthelion war, ein tapferer Krieger und...."  
  
„Nichts weißt du! Ein tapferer Krieger? Nichts als trockenes  
Schulbuchwissen..."  
  
Nénime wanderte langsam auf und ab, versonnen auf den Boden schauend und  
eine unendliche Traurigkeit schien mit einem mal im Raume auszubreiten.  
  
„Er hat ihn verlassen. Für dich verlassen. Sie waren zusammen in den  
Hallen von Mandos, doch die Valar gewährten ihm ein neues Leben. Mit dir  
zog er in die Schlacht, Gil-Galad zu dienen. Wie leicht wäre es für ihn  
gewesen, danach zurückzukehren. Doch er entschied sich, zu überleben, er  
gab sich nicht der Klinge eines Orks hin. Er blieb – für dich! Er sah  
deine Einsamkeit nach dem Tode deines Bruders.. und blieb.  
Und du? Hast du jemals seine Einsamkeit gesehen?"  
  
Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, eine Stille, so real, so schwarz, so  
hoffnungslos. Und in diese Stille hinein erklang Nénimes Stimme. „Er hat  
ihn geliebt."  
  
Elrond fühlte einen Schmerz, der ihn sich den Tod wünschen ließ. Er  
wusste, was es hieß, einsam und unglücklich zu sein. Er hatte erlebt, wie  
es war, einen Elben zu verlieren, den man liebte. Wieder steigen die  
Bilder von Celebrians Abschied in ihm auf.  
  
„Ja, Celebrian." Sagte Nénime und klirrende Ironie schwang in seiner  
Stimme. „Es war natürlich sehr taktvoll von dir, nur noch über sie zu  
sprechen, nachdem du sie das erste mal gesehen hattest. Wie schön sie  
sei, wie gut und weise. Ja, Glorfindel, schmücke den Bräutigam mit  
Blumen!"  
  
Nénime blickte Elrond aus Augen an, so dunkel und unergründlich wie  
Teiche, die im Schatten liegen. „Aber musstest du die Hochzeitsnacht mit  
ihr direkt neben Glorfindels Schlafzimmer verbringen?"  
  
Heiße Röte stieg dem Elbenlord ins Gesicht.  
  
„Natürlich hattest du eine schöne Zeit." Fuhr der geheimnisvolle Elb  
fort, „und du sorgtest dafür, das es auch so blieb. Wie sehr du deine  
Kinder liebtest, und wie glücklich du warst, dass Glorfindel dir half,  
sie zu versorgen, wie geehrt du dich fühltest, als er ihr Lehrer wurde,  
zusammen mit Erestor.  
  
Manchmal, Elrond, da frage ich mich wirklich, ob du nicht siehst, was um  
dich herum vor sich geht... oder willst du es vielleicht nicht sehen?  
  
Wie dem auch sei, Glorfindels Liebe und Treue sollen nicht ungelohnt  
bleiben. Er hat nun mich, mich und Tjark. Wir haben ihm all das gegeben,  
was er verdient, wir ehren ihn, wir lieben ihn!"  
  
Wieder trat Nénime an Elrond heran und seine Stimme war drohend.  
  
„Verschwinde also. Glorfindel hat seine Wahl getroffen. Er opferte den  
Frieden von Mandos Hallen und die Gemeinschaft mit seinem Gefährten für  
dich, doch du warst es ganz offensichtlich nicht wert und wirst es  
niemals sein.  
  
Verschwinde, und lass dich nie wieder hier sehen. Nicht hier, und  
nirgendwo sonst, wo wir sein werden, denn Glorfindel ist ein Fürst unter  
Fürsten und ein Held unter Helden, geehrt und geachtet unter den Lebenden  
wie den Toten und du hast jedes Recht auf ihn verwirkt." 


	12. Kampf

Konsequenzen 12  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien, nix mir!  
  
@all: so, hier ist es, mein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für euch (man kann Kaffee und Kuchen so schlecht hoch laden *ggggg * hoffe Kapitel 12 gefällt euch auch?  
  
Reviews wie immer liebend gerne gesehen! :-D  
  
@Megchen: Gaaaaaaaanz ruhig! *Baldrian rüberreichen tu * Soso, er hat es sich bei dir endgültig verscherzt? Na, nur nicht so voreilig.. ich verweise auf den letzten Satz dieses Kapitels! Unfaire Mittel? Je nun, Fairness hängt von den Regeln ab... und weiterhin davon, wer die Regeln aufstellt. Man wird sehen ;-) Aber es freut mich, wenn meine kleine Geschichte Emotionen meiner Leser zum klingen bringt!  
  
@amlugwen: Jaaaa, Fesselkettchen ist schon ein tolles Wort.. eine Freundin las ganz verwirrt Kesselfrettchen und nennt sich nun so (sie war ganz entrüstet wie er seine Tiere zurücklassen könne ;-) ) Nur Elbinnen tragen so was? Na ja, ich bin ein bisschen von meiner Lernerei beeinflusst.. auf allen Bildern trägt Krishna Unmassen von den Dingern... war sogar kurz davor Glorfindel ein kleines indisches Smaragd-Nasenpiercing zu verpassen. Aber Bruchtal ist nicht Vrindavan ;-) Soso, der Ork freut sich, dass die Elben sich gegenseitig platt machen... na, soll er mal...das war nämlich nur ein Ausnahmezustand! Und ja, du hast richtig gelesen, er hat ihn geschlagen. Mehrfach. Wo er hätte die Hochzeitsnacht verbringen sollen? Ich nehme mal an, du hast noch nie in nem Studentenwohnheim mit Pappwänden gelebt? Ich könnte Geschichten von *Lärmbelästigung * erzählen.... Garten? Na, da kriegen es ja noch mehr Leute unfreiwillig mit.. ich hätte den Rübenkeller vorgeschlagen! Und die Zimmer nebeneinander? Prinzipiell schon, aber man kann ja ein wenig.. ähäm, Abstand nehmen.. in dem Haus wird es doch mehr als zwei Zimmer geben? Ja, Erestor sitzt immer noch beim Schoppen im Hinterzimmer des Wirtes. Soll er es sich mal gut gehen lassen! Ecthelion? Ja, in seinem eigenen Brunnen zu versaufen ist schon ne Leistung... es hat ein bisschen was von Titanic... Aber ich mag ihn auch sehr, sonst hätte ich ihn niemals so reingeschrieben!  
  
@darky: Hi du! Eben keine.. Ecthelion ist gemeint, aber du hast ja auch nicht das Silmarillion fertig.. du triffst da noch auf ihn !  
  
@Kesselfrettchen: Ja Findel geht ziemlich ab. Und nun zu deinen Fragen: Wo ist der Wirt? Der Wirt ist immer noch im Hinterzimmer mit Erestor einem leckeren Vesper. Findel ist dir zu aggressiv.. er übertreibt? Ja, aber ist seine Handlung nicht die Konsequenz der vorangegangenen Ereignisse (auch mit Nénime)? Elrond zu passiv.... er *könnte * kämpfen, doch was würde es ihm bringen? Gefühle lassen sich nicht durch Gewalt beeinflussen. Nénime ist dreist. Ja, das ist er. Das ist er wohl. Und das ist gut so!  
  
Kapitel 12: Kampf  
  
Glorfindel saß alleine auf dem schmutzigen Küchenboden, der ihm kälter vorkam als je zuvor. Er fühlte sich einsam, leer und verlassen. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte Elrond geschlagen, wirklich und wahrhaftig geschlagen! Fassungslos blickte er auf seine Hände. Er hatte es doch immer nur gut gemeint und nun? Wohin war er gekommen? Nichts war ihm mehr geblieben. Warum nur hatte er dieses neue Leben gewählt, warum war er nicht mit den vielen in der Schlacht gefallen? Er wusste es nur zu gut: Elrond hatte sein Herz berührt. All die Nächte auf dem Schlachtfeld, sie waren nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, jedes ihrer Gespräche an den hellen Feuern hatte Wiederhall in seinem Herzen gefunden. Und nun? Was war ihm geblieben? Nichts als zerbrochene Gefühle, scharfschneidig wie Glas, ihn innerlich zerschneidend. Elbereth, wie er Ecthelion vermisste. Zum ersten mal nach all den Jahrtausenden dachte er mit solch verlangender Sehnsucht an seinen Gefährten. Was sollte er nur tun? Elrond würde ihn nicht wieder zurück haben wollen. Zurück? Wollte er denn wirklich zu Elrond zurück? Er sah auf die feine Silberkette, die seinen Fingern entglitten war und unscheinbar auf dem Küchenboden lag, ganz so, als wäre sie nur ein unscheinbares Requisit in einem längst vergessenen Theaterstück. Er hob sie auf und spürte glühende Liebe in seinem Herzen aufwallen, Liebe für Ecthelion, und er dachte an die Vergangenheit, an ihr beider Leben, an sein erstes Leben. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und hinterließen helle Spuren in dem Schmutz; doch da war noch ein anderes Gefühl, eine andere Liebe und diese war für Elrond.  
  
Er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Er hatte selber entschieden, Elrond Gesellschaft zu leisten und er hatte es ohne Zwang getan. Glorfindel fühlte sich in jene Zeit zurückversetzt, an die Feuer der Soldaten und er spürte die innige Zuneigung zu dem Noldo. Ecthelion würde warten. Es ging ihm gut, dort wo er war. Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden, doch seine, Glorfindels Aufgabe auf dieser Welt war mit dem Dienste für Gil-Galad noch nicht erfüllt. Nicht aus billigen Gründen hatten die Valar ihm ein neues Leben geschenkt, großes hatten sie ihm zu tun auferlegt. Hatte er diese Aufgabe erfüllt? Aufgabe? Er hätte am liebsten geschrien: er war Elrond aufrichtig zugetan. Dies hier war keine Pflicht, das war Liebe, wenn auch eine ganz andere Liebe, wie die, welche er für Ecthelion empfunden hatte.  
  
Glorfindel schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Was hatte er nur getan? Selbstsüchtig hatte er um Beachtung gekämpft, anstatt den Freund so gut es ging bei der Erfüllung seines schweren Dienstes zu entlasten. Aus Trotz war er fortgelaufen und als Elrond vor ihm stand, da war er ihm nicht um Vergebung bittend zu Füssen gefallen, sondern hatte ihn auch noch geschlagen!  
  
Tiefe Reue überkam den Vanya bei diesen Gedanken, doch er wusste, dass er Elrond auf immer verloren hatte. Was blieb ihm noch übrig? Langsam stand er auf und begab sich zu der hölzernen Anrichte, an welcher Nénime stunde um Stunde verbracht hatte, ihm zusehend und lächelnd. Nénime? Wie ein weit entferntes Echo kam ihm dieser Name vor, leer, wie eine Hülle. Es gab keinen Nénime. Und wenn es ihn doch gab, so hatte er keine Bedeutung in seinem Leben. Glorfindel konnte ihm nicht einmal Schuld zusprechen: nicht Nénime hatte ihn Elrond untreu werden lassen, er selber war es gewesen und Nénime hatte nur seinen Gedanken Worte verliehen.  
  
Langsam öffnete Glorfindel die oberste Schublade: Tischtücher. Die nächste enthielt allerlei Kochlöffel. Die letzte endlich offenbarte das Gesuchte. Sanft strich Glorfindel mit seinen zarten Fingerkuppen über die Klingen der Messer. Wie scharf sie waren...  
  
Doch war dies nicht ein zu leichter Ausweg? Hatte er nicht eine andere Strafe für sein Fehlen verdient? Was würde Ecthelion über ihn denken, wenn er wieder vor ihm stünde? Langsam schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf. Nein, es war besser zu gehen. Irgendwo in der Wildnis wollte er leben, als Einsiedler, verachtet von Elben und den Valar sein ewiges Leben fristen. Schweren Herzens begab der Vanya sich zur Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter.  
  
Verschlossen! Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich eingeschlossen. Er warf einen raschen Blick zum Fenster, doch es war viel zu klein, als das er hätte hindurch passen können.  
  
War dies ein Wink? Nahmen ihm die Valar etwa die Entscheidung ab? Er spürte, wie ein unbändiges Zittern in ihm aufstieg. Unsicher trat er auf die Anrichte zurück. Zögernd nahm er ein großes Messer und betrachtete in der glänzenden Klinge sein Spiegelbild: Sein Haar hing in Strähnen und Schmutz, durch den sich klebrige Tränenspuren zogen, entstellte sein Gesicht. Was war aus ihm geworden? Er erschauerte. Warum waren diese Messer so geschärft, so poliert? War dies Nénimes Werk gewesen?  
  
Mit Grauen kniete sich Glorfindel auf den Boden, das Messer in seinen Händen und dachte nach.  
  


* * *

  
„Verschwinde!" Hörte Elrond Nénimes Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr dringen. Nein, er würde nicht gehen, nicht so, nicht ohne Glorfindel um Vergebung gebeten zu haben für all das, was er ihm angetan hatte.  
  
Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung drehte sich der Elbenlord um und wollte auf die Küche zueilen, doch Nénime war schneller. Mit hartem Griff packte er den Noldo und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
„Weißt du, was du tust, Elrond? Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
Elrond wusste nicht warum, doch er verstand die Frage, die so viele Fragen in einem war und ihm so tief ins Herz drang wie ein prüfender Blick des Höchsten.  
  
Er nickte „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich liebe ihn und will ihn nicht verlieren. Vergib mir!"  
  
„Lauf!" Befahl Nénime, „Lauf so schnell du kannst!"  
  
Elrond rannte um sein leben, um Glorfindels Leben und noch im Laufen fragte er sich, warum er Nénime um Vergebung gebeten hatte. Obgleich er nur einen einzigen Gang zu durchqueren hatte, kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und als er an der Tür ankam, da war diese verschlossen.  
  
„Lauf!" hörte er Nénimes Stimme und es schienen auf einmal viele Stimmen zu sein und er spürte eine unsägliche Macht in sich als er sich ohne nachzudenken gegen die schwere Tür fallen liess.  
  
Nichts! Sie hielt stand! Schon spürte er, wie seine Wunden erneut aufbrachen, doch war keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Erneut warf er sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.  
  
„Lauf!"  
  
„Ilúvatar, hilf mir!" Ein letztes mal stürzte er sich mit letzter Kraft gegen das Holz, als er spürte, dass die Tür nachgab.  
  
Er taumelte förmlich in die Küche und sehend, wie Glorfindel das Messer an seine Brust geführt hatte brach er vor ihm zusammen.  
  
„Vergib mir!" Elrond glaubte vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung sterben zu müssen. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen blickte Glorfindel auf den vor ihm kauernden Freund. Langsam und unter schwerer Anstrengung hob Elrond den Kopf, wagte aber kaum, den Vanya anzusehen. „Vergib mir! Bitte... ich war so entsetzlich dumm... aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht.." Elrond spürte wie ihn der letzte Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung verließ und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. „Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Ich hätte dich auf Händen tragen sollen, aber ich... ich..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Saum von Glorfindels Tunika.  
  
Sekunden vergingen, die auch Jahre hätten sein können, und Jahre waren bedeutungsloser als diese Sekunden.  
  
Glorfindel zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu weinen und glaubte, nie wieder etwas sagen zu können. Trauer und Scham, glühende Scham schnürten ihm das Herz ab.  
  
„Elbereth, ich liebe dich doch...." Nicht mehr war es, was er sagte, doch es genügte, Elrond den Kopf heben zu lassen, und was er sah, waren Tränen, klar wie Kristall, die über das Gesicht des Balrogtöters liefen. Und dieser Blicke Elronds, in welchem nur Liebe und Verständnis lagen, brach das verstockte Herz Glorfindels endgültig und eine ungeahnte Liebe durchströmte ihn. Er lehnte sich über den Freund und Flüsterte unter verzweifelten Schluchzern immer wieder die selben Worte.  
  
„Elrond...bitte vergib mir... es war meine Schuld... ich will dich nicht verlieren, bitte!"  
  
Und als Antwort richtete sich Elrond auf und drückte Glorfindel einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Weinend vor Freude und gleichzeitig Lachend lagen sich die beiden Elben in den Armen, erfüllt von einem tiefen Frieden und sich nie wieder loslassen wollend.  
  
In diesem Moment betraten Nénime und Tjark die Küche. Eine unnatürliche Blässe zog über das Gesicht des geheimnisvollen Elben.  
  
„Endlich!" hauchte er und sank völlig entkräftet zusammen, sanft aufgefangen von Tjarks starken Armen.  
  


* * *

  
Und es geht noch weiter! Denn schließlich wollen wir ja noch die Lösung wissen, oder ;-) 


	13. Abschied von Nénime

Konsequenzen 13  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, aber alles Herrn Tolkien!  
  
@all: Leute , es tut mir mördermässig leid, das es so lange gedauert hat *schäm *. Erst gab meine Tastatur auf und einige Reparaturversuche später entschied ich mich dann doch, in eine neue zu investieren. Dann fiel ich in eine endlose trübe Schreibblockade. Naja, last but not least hab ich mich dann doch noch aufgerafft. Ich hoffe, ihr lebt alle noch, und wisst überhaupt noch, worüber es ging (  
  
@darky: Eine zweite Chance für Ecthelion? Der Süße soll erst mal schwimmen lernen! *lach * ja, Gruß zurück auch an die Laterne!! Und viel erfolg bei deinem Neverwinters Night Projekt! *knuddel *  
  
@Ari: Ob die sicher nach Bruchtal kommen? Ach komm, Ari, würdest du mir jegliche Garstigkeit zutrauen? *unschuldig schau *  
  
@Bernadette: Nénime könnte Mandos sein? Gewagte These..we will see.  
  
@amlugwens: fieser Spannungsaufbau? Na, das ist ja mal ein fettes Kompliment!!! Erestor? Ja, dem geht's wohl ganz gut ;-) Pappwände von Bruchtal.. ja, die hatten wir in meinem alten Wohnheim... jaja, in manchen Hallen hallts halt *g * Und ich unterstütze ganz klar die Forderung „Schwimmflügel für Ecthelion und Fallschirm für Glorfindel"  
  
@Megchen: Ja, so eine Selbsthilfegruppe wäre eine feine Idee!  
  
@Seelenspiel: du hast keine Ahnung, wer Nénime ist? Dann sei mal gespannt!  
  
@Mystic: Süüüüüsse!!! Endlich geht's weiter! Nénime wirkt abschreckend? Uiuiui!  
  
@Croton: Tja, rummachende Miezen werden hier schwerlich zu finden sein, vielleicht versuchst du es mal ne Ecke weiter?  
  
@Fretti: Komm, cool bleiben, lass Croton leben!  
  
@cbv: Gruß nach Californien! Halt die Ohren steif, alter Genosse.. und wenn ich auf Englisch schreiben werde (irgendwann) dann häng ich mich an dich!  
  
@sandra: Dieses Kapitel ist für dich! Erstens, weil du mich immer ermutigt hast, weiter zu machen, zweitens, weil du fast alle Kapitel Korrektur gelesen hast und besonders als Trost für deinen wirklich schlimmen Tag. Kopf hoch, Süße, alles wird wieder gut werden... hinter irgendeiner Ecke steht schon Nénime!  
  
** ** ** Kapitel 13: Abschied von Nénime  
  
In diesem Moment betraten Nénime und Tjark die Küche. Eine unnatürliche Blässe zog über das Gesicht des geheimnisvollen Elben.  
  
„Endlich!" hauchte er und sank völlig entkräftet zusammen, sanft aufgefangen von Tjarks starken Armen.  
  
So sanft es dem grobschlächtigen Hünen möglich war, ließ er sich mit Nénime auf den Boden sinken, hielt ihn in seinem Schoß und strich ihm sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen."Flüsterte er besorgt zum dem bewusstlosen Elben. „Es war zu hart für ihn."Murmelte er, hilflos aber behutsam die zarte Gestalt in seinen Armen wiegend.  
  
Langsam löste sich Glorfindel aus Elronds Umarmung und blickte zu den beiden Gestalten in der anderen Ecke hinüber. Er fühlte Liebe und Besorgnis in seinem Herzen aufwallen, denn wenn auch die gemeinsam in dieser Küche verbrachte Zeit kurz war, so war doch viel geschehen, und Glorfindel fühlte sich eng mit diesen beiden Wesen verbunden.  
  
Elrond sah ihn fragend an, was hatte der Vanya vor? Behutsam ließ er ihn los und gab ihn frei. „Freigeben."Dachte der Elbenlord. „Wenn ich ihm meine Liebe und Achtung zeigen möchte, muss ich ihn freigeben. In Liebe halten und im Respekt freigeben."  
  
Glorfindel ging langsam und mit behutsamen schritten zu Tjark und Nénime hinüber und kniete neben ihnen nieder. Zögernd streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte den blassen Elben. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie eine Rosenblüte, sein Haar floss wie Tinte um ihn herum. Tjark blickte hilflos und kläglich zu Glorfindel auf „Es war zu viel für ihn. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen... so schwach. Ich habe Angst. Was, wenn seine Kraft völlig aus ihm geflossen ist?" Zärtlich strich Glorfindel Nénime über das seidige Haar, suchte den Blickkontakt zu dem Menschen, nickte und nahm ihm behutsam den Elben aus den Armen. „Seine Kraft ist aus ihm geflossen!"dachte er. „Und ich weiß wohin! In mich ist sie geflossen, in mich! Ich habe ihn erschöpft! Und doch weiß ich, dass er es aus Liebe getan hat und er Frieden darüber hat, dass ich sein Geschenk angenommen haben."Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, legte er seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg und betrachtete Nénime mit innerer Distanz. Wie unwirklich er war, wie leblos, fast so wie eine wunderschöne, aber kalte Figur aus Marmor. Zu perfekt um lebendig zu sein. Zu perfekt, um in einer Welt wie dieser leben zu können. Sachte drückte er dem Elben einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich danke dir, Nénime! Du hast so viel gegeben um mich glücklich zu machen. Du hast mir Liebe und Achtung gezeigt und mich in die innersten Winkel meiner eigenen Seele geführt, um mir zu zeigen wer ich bin. Ich liebe dich und ich danke dir dafür. Niemals werde ich dich vergessen, denn du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen meines Lebens geworden."  
  
Unmerklich war Elrond an die Gruppe herangetreten und bückte sich zu dem leblosen Elben hinunter. Sanft legte er ihm seine wärmende Hand auf die kalte Stirn, ängstlich beobachtet von Tjark. Plötzlich flatterten Nénimes Lider und sein Blick klärte sich wie der Nachthimmel, nachdem ein frischer Wind die Wolken vertrieben hat.  
  
„Glorfindel! Endlich!"Ein wunderschönes Lächeln zog über Nénimes Gesicht, welches noch schmaler wirkte als sonst. „Nicht wahr, nun weißt du endlich, wie sehr du Elrond liebst? Und was du Elrond bedeutest? Dass er alles, wirklich alles für dich tun würde, weil er dich wirklich liebt. Und du Elrond,"er wandte seinen Blick zu dem Noldo „du weißt jetzt, dass man um Freunde kämpfen können muss und dass man Liebe auch zeigen muss. Es genügt nicht, einfach nur davon zu sprechen!"Elrond war es nicht gewohnt, gemaßregelt zu werde, doch wusste er instinktiv, dass dieser Elb hier das volle Recht dazu hatte. Mehr als jeder andere. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Elbenlordes aus, denn Erkenntnis war in sein Herz gedrungen.  
  
Ehrfürchtig kniete Elrond nieder und senkte den Blick. „Ich danke euch." Nénime strahlte zurück und zauberte einen fragenden Blick auf Glorfindels Gesicht. „Elrond? Ist er...? Meinst du...?"  
  
Tjark ergriff das Wort und seltsam belegt klang seine Stimme als er sprach, Nénimes Hand halten. „Ja, er ist ein Maiar. Ich jedoch bin ein Istari, gesandt ihm zu helfen."  
  
„Gesandt?"Fragte Glorfindel mit unermesslichem Erstaunen. „Aber..."  
  
„Aber du hast doch darum gebeten, nicht wahr?"Warf Nénime ein. „Als du aus Bruchtal gingst, da hast du dein Schicksal in Ilúvatars Hände gegeben und er hat dich erhört. Er sandte uns, dir zu helfen."  
  
Glorfindel konnte es nicht glauben. Sicher, er hatte es gesagt, vielleicht war es auch so etwas ähnliches wie ein Gebet gewesen, aber niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Ilúvatar es hören würde. Eru war weit fort und was interessierten ihn die Sorgen irgendwelcher Elben. Nénime schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst in viel zu kleinen Kreisen und dann wieder in zu großen. Sieh mal: du denkst, Ilúvatar sei fern und kümmere sich nicht um die Herzensnöte der Elben. Doch vergisst du dabei, dass er euch, auch dich, in Liebe geschaffen hat, als Vanimar, vanimalion nostari, als Schöne, schöner Kinder Eltern, als ein Volk, ihm ausgesondert. Und auch wenn er fern ist, ist er doch immer nah, so wie der Nebel, der morgens auf den Wiesen liegt, flüchtig, nicht zu greifen, und doch berührt er dich. Ja, Glorfindel, du bist nur einer unter den Elben, nur einer in einem Volke und nur doch einer in deiner Einzigartigkeit."  
  
Fest ergriff Nénime Glorfindels Hand und eine wunderschöne zart Röte überzog sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchteten, und tiefe Liebe sprach aus ihnen. Man kam nicht umhin zu merken, wie wichtig ihm diese Worte waren, wie viel Wahrheit, Weisheit und Offenbarung in ihnen lag.  
  
„Eines Tages wirst du das Meer sehen. Du wirst den Wind spüren, wie er durch dein Haar streicht, du wirst die Weite sehen und dich gleichzeitig so nah und so fern fühlen. Und du wirst die Wellen hören, die Wellen, die dem Lied der Ainur am ähnlichsten sind. Und du wirst wissen, wonach du dich in deinem tiefsten Herzen sehnst. Dann wirst du wissen, wo deine Seele ihr zu Hause hat und wohin dein Herz sich bergen möchte und alles wird auf einmal einen Sinn ergeben."Tränen glänzten in den Augen des Maiar. „Sei nicht zu streng mit dir. Es gibt so vieles, was du noch nicht verstehen kannst!"  
  
„Ecthelion?"Fragte Glorfindel mit schwacher Stimme. Nénime nickte. „Ja. Zum Beispiel. Glorfindel,"er blickte dem Vanya fest in die Augen, „sei nicht zu streng mit dir. Du musst es nicht verstehen. Vertraue. Ich weiß, es ist so schwer für dich. Aber du bist nicht alleine. Du bist geliebt!"Er blickte zu Elrond der sofort seinen Arm um Glorfindels Schulter legte.  
  
Es war gesagt worden, was zu sagen war. Sie wussten, dass es Zeit war, Abschied zu nehmen.  
  
„Nénime.... werde ich dich jemals wieder sehen?"Glorfindels Stimme schwamm in Tränen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nur ein Maiar und unterstehe dem, der mich gesandt hat. Aber ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Niemals. Und du bist auch niemals alleine."Nénime legte seine Hand auf Glorfindels Herz. „Das Licht und die Liebe Ilúvatars sind in dir drin. Verzage nicht."  
  
Nénime machte Anstalten aufzustehen und sofort erhob sich Tjark um ihm zu helfen.  
  
„Seid gesegnet! Und nun geht, Erestor wartet auf euch!"  
  
Glorfindel und Elrond wussten, das dies das Ende war. Das Ende einer schmerzhaften Geschichte, jedoch auch der Anfang einer neuen, einer schöneren. Die beiden Elben drehten sich um und gingen zur Tür. Gerade als Elrond die Klinke herunter drücken wollte, hörte er noch einmal Nénimes Stimme hinter sich.  
  
„Elrond? Könntest du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?"der Fürst wandte sich um und verneigte sich tief. „Was immer ihr wünscht." Ein schelmisches Lächeln zog über Nénimes Gesicht und bildete einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem träumerischen Blick. „Könntest du vielleicht eine kleine Reise unternehmen? Vielleicht in zwei Wochen? Nach Mirkwood? Ich glaube, Thranduil würde sich dann sehr über deinen Besuch freuen. Ja.."Ein strahlendes Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Maiar „Ja, das glaube ich ganz sicher!"  
  
Noch einmal verneigte sich Elrond tief und verließ mit Glorfindel die Küche. Für immer.  
  
** ** ** Die Sonne schien, die Luft war herrlich warm und süßer Duft von Blumen lag über den Wiesen. Selten hatte man die drei Elben so ausgelassen gesehen. Erestor sprang mehr, als das er ging und hatte einen seltsamen Hang, die ganze Zeit lachen zu müssen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ihr da überhaupt unten wart,"erzählte er, „aber ich hatte das Gefühl die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben. Dieser Wirt....ein absolut außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Er sprach mit mir über die seltsamsten Dinge...." Fragend blickte Glorfindel Elrond an. „Ob er auch...?"Der Noldo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denk nicht. Er war nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Doch wohin Ilúvatar seine Boten sendet, da geschieht Veränderung. Bei Elben, wie auch bei Menschen."  
  
Erestor schüttelte sein blaubeerschwarzes Haar in der hellen Sonne. „Lasst doch dieses ernste Reden! Seht nur, was für ein Tag! Als hätte ein Sommerregen die Luft gereinigt... kommt, lasst uns laufen, lasst uns alles hinter uns lassen!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten begann der Berater zu rennen, einfach zu rennen, übermütig, ohne nachzudenken, ohne irgendetwas zu hinterfragen, einfach wild und frei über die Blumenwiese zu rennen. Elrond und Glorfindel sahen sich beide an, begannen zu lachen, Elrond nahm des Vanya Hand und die beiden liefen Erestor hinterher, die süße warme Luft einatmend, lachend, Bruchtal entgegen.  
  
ENDE  
  
So, ihr lieben, das wars in diesem Theater *gg *  
  
Für alle, die jetzt von irgendwelchen Rangordnungen geplättet sind: Nénime ist ein Maiar, weil er auf der einen Seite eine gewisse Macht haben musste und auf der anderen Seite ganz klar ein Ilúvatar unterstellter Bote war. Als Valar wäre seine Position zu hoch gewesen, als Istari zu niedrig. Diese Rolle passte aber sehr gut zu Tjark, der ja die ganze Geschichte über weniger Macht hat als Nénime.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... und keine Angst, das hier war nicht meine letzte Geschichte. *Irgendwie traurig bin, das es aus ist... * Nénime wird mir fehlen... * seufz * 


End file.
